Mi Enemiga ¿El Amor de mi Vida?
by ShionSeverely
Summary: Jadelyne August West mejor conocida en la industria cinematográfica como Jade West la actriz y guionista más joven en existir con sus 28 años, lo tenía todo, fama, dinero y sobretodo amor, estaba casada nada menos que con Victoria "Tori" Vega cantante famosa de pop de también 28 años, ella tenían 10 años de estar juntas 9 de comprometerse y 8 de casarse, ellas lo tenían todo.
1. Chapter 1

**N1: **

**Ni Victorius, ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a son personajes de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon.**

**Mi enemiga el amor de mi vida.**

**Prologo**

Jadelyne August West mejor conocida en la industria cinematográfica como Jade West la actriz y guionista más joven en existir con sus 28 años, lo tenía todo, fama, dinero y sobretodo amor, estaba casada nada menos que con Victoria "Tori" Vega cantante famosa de pop de también 28 años, ella tenían 10 años de estar juntas 9 de comprometerse y 8 de casarse, ellas lo tenían todo, no les faltaba nada, bueno tal vez lo que estaba por venir para así poder ya ser la familia feliz que tanto querían.

Y se preguntaran como es que estas chicas que en su época de estar en HA, se la pasaban peleándose la mayor parte del tiempo, donde la chica gótica siempre le hacía algo y hacia hasta lo imposible para alejarla mientras la chica mitad latina hacia todo para estar cerca de ella y ser su amiga, sin importar cuantas veces la gótica la lastimaba con su comentarios, terminaron enamoradas y casadas.

Pues ni yo misma lo sé, bueno es que era más obvio que esas chicas se atraían desde el momento en que se conocieron, solo que ninguna lo quiso admitir hasta su último año. Cuando decidieron enfrentar los sentimientos que sentían la con la otra. Y gracias a eso hoy son la pareja más estable de la industria además de que son portada de las miles de revistas que buscan alguna declaración acerca de del notable vientre de la medio latina.


	2. Chapter 1: Recuerdos, Revelaciones

**Mi Enemiga, ¿El Amor de mi Vida?**

* * *

**N1: **

**Ni Victorius, ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a son personajes de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon.**

**Chapter 1: Recuerdos, Revelaciones y Nuevas Relaciones**

Tori Vega se encontraba en su Mansión sentada en su sala, una pequeña libreta en las piernas, mientras trataba de escribir alguna nueva canción, pero no tenía ninguna inspiración, por lo que se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina por algo de beber, asi que abrió el refrigerador y saco una jarra de limonada, tomo un vaso para servirse un poco, volvió a meter la jarra al refrigerador, y se dio vuelta para tomar el vaso de la mesada dio un trago y lo volvió a sentar, mientras se recargaba en la mesada, pero de la nada sintió como unas brazos al rodeaban de la cintura y las manos ajenas se posaban para quedarse en su ya abultado vientre, mientras la acariciaba y una persona se hacía notar.

–**Es ella Jade**-decia la mitad latina al sentir unas pataditas **–es ella-**decia emocionada

–**es obvio Tori-**le decia la pelinegra, mientras seguía acariciándola **–es hija de las dos, claro que tiene que llamar la atención-**le decia mientras le daba un suave mordisco al hombro desnudo de la castaña

–**sí, pero solo lo hace contigo-**le dijo con un sonrisa

–**Es que sabe que soy irresistible-**le decia, mientras la morena giraba los ojos

–**Lo que tú digas**-le dijo mientras rodaba los ojos por lo dicho por su esposa

–**No te molestes-**le decia haciéndola girar para que quedara enfrente de ella **–sabes que te quiero**-le decia

–**Lo sé, porque yo te quiero de la misma manera-**le decia mientras se acercaba a besarla

Un beso tierno que las dejaba sin neuronas, con la mente en blanco, si nada que hacer era como el primer beso que se dieron y los que le siguieron.

Y con esto estoy segura que quieren saber cómo es que esto comenzó, pues bueno se los contare poco a poco pero por lo pronto comenzaremos como es que sus amigos se enteraron de su relación y como estas terminaron todas avergonzadas.

*******FlashBack*******

Viernes por la mañana, como siempre nuestros chicos de HA estaban reunidos en el café asfalto, Cat estaba peleando con Rex mientras Robbie trataba de contener al títere, Beck le contaba a André sobre su cita con Lindsay Lorenz, pero todos se quedaron callados cuando se dieron cuenta faltaban dos personas en la mesa.

– **¿Y Tori?-**pregunto Beck

–**no lo sé, la última vez que la vi, fue cuando salimos de la clase de Sikowitz-**dijo André

– **¿y donde esta Jade?-**pregunto la pelirroja

–**Yo la vi, cerca de los baños, amenazando a Sijin con sus tijeras-**dijo Harris encogiéndose de hombros

– **¿Por qué se preocupan por la bruja mala del oeste?-**pregunto Rex

–**mejor calla esa muñeco, que no querrás que Jade lo deje decapitado-**dijo el castaño

–**así es chico, hazle caso a Beck-**le dijo el moreno

Mientras ellos se preguntaban dónde estaban la mitad latina y la gótica, las dos chicas estaban en el cuarto del conserje en una batalla, que no sabían quién ganaría.

–**¡ahhh!... Ummm….ahh… J… Jade-**decia cuando sintió como la gótica le mordía el cuello

– **¡Calla Vega!-**le ordeno mientras seguía mordiendo su cuello asegurándose de dejar una buena marca que no se pudiera tapar con maquillaje para dejar claro a quien le pertenecía

–**J…Jade**-le decia entre gemidos **–no… no me muerdas-**le decia con la respiración entrecortada

–**No me digas que hacer Vega-**le dijo seria la got, mientras seguía entretenida en el cuello de la mitad latina

–**p… pero…-**trataba de quejarse, pero le era imposible ya que la gótica había empezado acariciar sus pechos sobre su ropa

–**Deja de quejarte Tor, que bien que te gusta-**le decia con sorna y le pellizca uno de los pezones de la chica sobre la ropa haciendo que esta encorvara la espalda y le diera acceso a su cuello

–**J…Jade… ummm… -**gemía al sentir la mano de la pelinegra bajar hasta su trasero y apretarlo

La latina no se quiso quedar atrás y al ver que la chica pálida no dejaba de atacar su cuello, quito sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la chica y empezó a acariciar su espalda por debajo de la blusa que ese día llevaba la got, sus manos subían bajaban acariciando la columna vertebral de la chica pelinegra que sentía como la piel se le erizaba.

La got subio en busca de los labios de la mitad latina, los beso con pasión saboreándolos entre los suyos, rápidamente su lengua busco entrada en al cavidad bucal de la castaña que no dudo en dejarle pasar, sus lenguas se encontraron y empezaron una guerra por ver quien tenía el control, era tan pasional el beso, que las estaba dejando sin aire, así que sin quererlo se tuvieron que separar para tomar aire, al hacerlo se vieron a los ojos, y podían ver en los ojos de la otra como sus ojos estaban dilatados por la excitación del momento.

Una vez que ya habían cogido aire, se volvieron a besar, entrando de nueva cuenta a la batalla campal por el control, las manos ya no estaban quietas y no sabían en que momento la latina había quedado sin blusa, y tampoco sabían cómo la gótica había pasado de estar acorralado a Tori en la pared hacer ella la acorralada.

En eso estaban cuando se empezaron a escuchar pisadas y voces, que se acercaban.

–**J…Jade-**le llamaba ya que ella si había escuchado las voces

–**Cállate Vega-**le decia mientras seguía tratando de abrir los pantalones de la castaña

–**Detente-**le decia tratando de evitar que la pelinegra desabrochara sus pantalones

–**No quiero-**le decia sin detenerse

–**Tienes que hacerlo-**le dijo al lograr separar las manos de esta de su pantalón a lo que se ganó una mirada asesina de la got **–yo tampoco quiero detenerme, pero lo tenemos que hacer, alguien viene-**le dijo en eso las voces se escucharon más cerca

– **¿Dónde se metieron?-**decia una de las voces

–**no tengo idea, solo espero que Jade, no le haya hecho nada a Tori**-decia otra de las voces

–**bueno, hacer ¿hacer? pues no**-dijo Jade que estaba poniéndose bien la ropa, mientras ayudaba a Tori a ponerse su blusa y tratar de tapar el chupetón que tenía en el cuello

–**Jade-**le regaño

– **¿Qué?-**le dijo **–si es la verdad-**le decia **–no te pude hacer gritar mi nombre**-decia como si nada haciendo que la mitad latina se sonrojara

–**Calma West-**le dijo viéndola **–que de esta no te salvas-**le dijo mirándola intensamente **–espera que lleguemos a casa-**le advirtió señalándola con su dedo

–**Eso quiero verlo-**le reto

–**pues lo veras, y al contrario de lo que tu dijiste, la que gritara mi nombre serás tu-**le advirtió antes de salir del cuarto del conserje dejando a un Jade con la boca abierta

La mitad latina al salir se topó con sus amigos que la estaban buscando, porque no aparecía en ningún lado.

– **¡Tori!-**grito Cat yéndola abrazar haciéndola que callera para atrás

– **¡Cat!-**grito al caer al suelo con la pequeña pelirroja encima

La pelinegra sin ser vista gracias a lo que había hecho Cat salió del cuarto del conserje e hizo que venía de los baños.

–**Cat-**le llamo al pararse junto a André **–te quieres quitar de encima de vega que no ves que ya la chupo el diablo-**le dijo tratando de ocultar sus celos ya que ella era la única que podía y debía estar encima de Tori.

–**el diablo…-**dijo asustada y se levantó rápidamente de la mitad latina

– **¡Ayúdenme!-**dijo esta con un hilo de voz una vez que volvía a respirar bien ya que Cat la estaba aplastando cuando estaba encima de ella

–**Claro-**dijo André mientras la toma del brazo y la ayudaba a levantarse mientras le acariciaba la espalda gesto que no pasó desapercibido por la gótica que torció la boca

– **¿Estás bien Tori?-**le pregunto al preocupado por la mueca de dolor que la castaña había hecho cuando este paso sus manos en su espalda

– **¡¿eh?!-**dijo **–sí, si no es nada-**le dijo pero mentía claro que hizo esa mueca de dolor y todo era porque la got la noche anterior había rasguñado su espalda con sus uñas dejando surcos de 8 uñas en su espalda que ahora le ardían además de dolerle y cuando André le paso al amo en su espalda le dolió

– **¿Segura?-**le dijo **–porque me parecía ver que te dolió-**le dijo viéndola

–**eh... No es nada-**le decia no muy segura

–**bueno…-**

–**Harris quieres dejar en paz a Vega, si ella dijo no es nada pues no es nada-**le decia como si nada **–además vamos que tengo hambre ya que no comí-**dijo y sin más le dio una mirada a la mitad latina que al verla se sonrojo por lo que significaba ese comentario

–**pues como vas a comer, si estabas quien sabe dónde**-le dijo Beck

–**A ti quien te hablo Beckett-**le dijo mirándolo molesta

–**Tranquila-**dijo alzando sus manos como diciendo lo siento **–vamos-**dijo mientras caminaba con dirección al café asfalto.

Todos empezaron a caminar, André iba platicando con Beck adelante, Cat estaba con Robbie haciendo que el muñeco refunfuñara, pero la pelirroja no quería estar cerca de Tori, porque aún seguía asustada por lo que dijo la got, mientras atrás de todos ellos iba la pelinegra seguida de la mitad latina, que estaba con un puchero y los brazos cruzados.

– **¿Qué te pasa, Vega?-**le pregunto bajo para que nadie más se diera cuenta

– **¿Cómo que me pasa?-**le dijo viéndola **–no ves que casi nos descubren, además que ahora me quede sin comer-**le dijo pero vio la picara mirada que la got le estaba dando **–no esa comida Jadelyne-**le dijo seria

–**Bien-**le dijo **–ya entendí**-le dijo **–después de la escuela vamos a mi casa a terminar lo que no nos dejaron-**le dijo viéndola con una mirada traviesa

–**No-**le contesto la castaña

– **¿dijiste que No?-**le dijo una incrédula pelinegra

–**Así es-**le confirmo

– **¿No?-**dijo asimilando lo que le decia la mitad latina **– ¿por qué no?-**ya empezaba a enfadarse

–**no es porque quiera Jade-**le decia

– **¿Entonces?-**le dijo seria

–**Que si no recuerdas aceptaste pasar la tarde de hoy viendo películas con Cat y Trina-**le dijo viéndola

–**Espera… ¿Qué?-**le dijo analizando lo que le dijo Tori **– ¿estás diciendo que yo acepte ir?-**le pregunto con la esperanza que le dijera que era mentira

–**sí, yo dije que no, pero como tu querías llevarme la contraria solamente porque no quise estar en cuarto del conserje, pues decidiste que iríamos-**le dijo seria

– **¿qué? Pero…-**en eso recordó **– ¡oh diablos!-**exclamo frustrada **– ¿no podemos cancelar?-**le dijo con un puchero

–**No lo creo-**le dijo **–Cat no nos dejara hacerlo-**le dijo

– **¿Por qué demonios no me detuviste?**-le decia molesta

– **¿Crees que no lo intente?**-le pregunto

–**ummm… ¿no?**-le decia no muy segura

–**Obvio que lo intente, pero como no podía hacer mucho intente con una patética excusa al cual tu saboteaste por cierto-**le dijo con un tono de reproche

–**a ver Vega-**le decia un poco más despacio ya que las dos habían estado alzando la voz durante su secreta conversación

– **¿Qué excusa diste?-**le pregunto

–**pues… les dije que Lane nos había dejado pasar tiempo juntas y hacer una lista de las cosas buenas que tiene la una de la otra-**decia viéndolo

– **¿y como porque Lane, nos dejaría eso? si él sabe que no podemos estar un minuto sin pelar-**le dijo

–**exacto, pero eso era creíble para Cat, pero tú lo tenías que arruinar diciendo "**_**no importa nada de eso prefiero pasar un sábado en detención por no hacerle caso a tener que pasar tiempo contigo, asi que si Cat, quedamos en tu casa",**_** dijiste y te diste la vuelta y te fuiste, dejándome con ella, lo que hizo que me convenciera solo con un por fis Tori**-le decia mientras la got la miraba incrédula

– **¿Acabas de imitar mi voz?-**le pregunto frunciendo el ceño

– **¿De todo lo que te dije solo eso escuchaste?-**le pregunto molesta

–**Si-**le contesto como si nada

– **¡Ash!-**dijo molesta **–odio cuando actúas así-**le dijo

–**Mira Vega…-**le iba a decir

–**mira nada, Jade-**le dijo furiosa **–estoy cansada de tener que aparentar que nos odiamos, cuando no es así, no me gusta tener que seguir así, tú me maltratas y yo sigo como perrito faldero detrás de ti, odio tener que escondernos para vernos, además de me molesta de sobremanera que la única manera en que podamos estar íntimamente es que te escabullas en mi habitación en las noches o aquí en el cuarto del conserje que déjame decirte que no es para nada higiénico, además odio no poder tomarte de las manos, no poder darte un beso si no es a escondidas-**le decia con tristeza

–**Tor…-**le decia

–**nada Jade, nada-**le decia **–ya estoy harta de ocultar nuestra relación-**le dijo seria **–no me gusta, sabes cómo odio que los chicos se me acerquen a pedirme que salga con ellos, sabes cómo odio que me digan nena y que tenga que aceptar alguna que otra vez solo por aparentar, sabes que eso hace que tú me reclames después, de porque carajos los bese cuando son ellos los que siempre me besan y tú lo tomas mal, cuando las dos tenemos la culpa tu por no aceptar lo nuestro frente a todos y yo por no hacer nada-**termino de decir, la got solo la estaba viendo cuando sin más se acercó a la latina

–**Está bien-**le dijo mientras se seguía

– **¿Que está bien?-**le pregunto confundida por lo que dijo

–**Tori, yo tampoco soporto esto-**le dijo viéndolo y tomándola de la cintura para acercarla a ella

– **¿Qué?...-**dijo confundida

–**lo de tener que ocultar lo nuestro-**le contesto

–**Pero…-**trataba de decir

–**si Tor, mira yo tenía miedo de que tu no estuvieras lista para decirlo ante todos, por eso actuaba como si no me importara, pero yo también odio el no poder tomarte de la mano, el no poder besarte frente a todos y dejar claro que eres mía, no sabes cuánto odio cuando algún imbécil se te acerca, tengo ganas de clavarles mis tijeras a cada una de esos estúpidos, me yerbee la sangre al enterarme que alguno ha intentado besarte o alguno lo ha conseguido-**decia seria **–no lo soporto, no sabes cuantas veces me he tenido que contener de ir a buscarte donde sea que este con alguno de ellos, y prácticamente enterrarles mis tijeras en sus vacías cabezas, pero me detengo ¿sabes por qué?-**le preguntaba a lo que la latina negaba **–es fácil, porque se tengo la culpa al igual que tú, ya que ninguna se había atrevido a decir lo que sentía, pero ahora que las dos estamos de acuerdo con que lo sepan creo es momento de…-**decia soltándola **– ¡OIGAN TODOS!-**grito haciendo que todos los alumnos que estaban ahí voltearan hacia donde estaba la got y la mitad latina

– **¿Jade, que haces?-**le pregunto al escuchar el grito

–**Lo que debí hacer desde el momento que aceptaste ser mi novia**-le dijo segura y la latina la miro **–A VER PEDAZOS DE PORQUERÍA, QUIERO QUE ESCUCHEN LO QUE VOY A DECIR-**volvía a gritar haciendo que esta vez los alumnos que escuchaban empezaran a esparcir el chisme.

Haciendo que André, Beck, Robbie que traía a Rex en sus manos, y Cat que sorpresivamente estaba con Trina regresaran hacia donde la latina y la chica gótica estaban, llegaron y se quedaron parados a un lado de los demás estudiantes que ya se amontonaban alrededor de las dos chicas.

–**porque no pienso repetirlo de nuevo, quiero que quede claro a partir de ahora que Victoria Vega ES MI NOVIA, que no está disponible para nadie, asi que buitres que estaban detrás de este trozo de carne, lamento informales que ya tiene dueña-**le dijo mirándolas seria alzando sus tijeras que había sacado de cintura donde las tenía metida **– ¡ENTENDIERON!-**les grito haciendo que los chicos asintieran asustados.

– **¡SI!**-gritaron muchos asustados por el grito y las tijeras de la got.

–**Dispérsense y desaparezcan de mi vista, si no quieren que les clave mis tijeras-**dijo mostrándoselos

–**Jade-**le dijo Tori al ver que los chicos se iban **– ¿por qué lo hiciste?-**le pregunto

–**te lo dije Tor, te dije yo también estaba harta de no poder tomarte de la mano-**le dijo mientras tomaba entre sus manos la mano de la mitad latina y la acercaba a ella **–odio no poder besarte cuando quiera-**decia mientras rozaba su nariz con la de Tori **–te amo-**le dijo cuándo rozo sus labios con los de la castaña mientras la veía a los ojos

–**yo también te amo Jade-**le contesto antes de cerrar sus ojos y unir sus labios en un beso tierno, la mitad latina atrapo el labio inferior de la pelinegra entre sus labios y los chupo haciendo que esta soltara un pequeño gemido que paso inadvertido por sus amigos que una estaban ahí parados viendo todo lo que pasaba.

– **¡Por fin!-**gritaron haciendo que se separaran, la castaña se sonrojo y escondió su cabeza en el cuello de la got, que fulmino a los chicos por haber interrumpido su momento con su chica

– **¿Qué quieren?-**le pregunto molesta mientras separa a Tori de ella y la abrazaba por la espalda recargando sus mentón en el hombro de esta

–**Pues…-**decia André **–decirles que gane-**dijo sonriendo a lo que las dos chicas lo miraron confundidas mientras los otros chicos se lamentaban

–**Espera…-**decia Tori-mientras ponía sus manos encima de las de Jade que descansaban en su vientre **– ¿de que estas hablando? ¿Qué ganaste?-**le pregunto, los chicos sonrieron nerviosamente y guardaron silencio porque sabían que esto les traería problemas

–**la apuesta…-**dijo Rex que iba a seguir hablando pero Robbie le tapó la boca

– **¡Rex!-**le reprendió

– **¿Que apuesta?-**pregunto esta vez la pelinegra que los miraba seria

–**Ninguna-**dijeron todos a la vez, lo que hizo que las dos chicas sospecharan más

– **¿Que apuesta?-**volvió a preguntar **– ¿Qué apuesta?-**volvía a preguntar **–5...-**empezó a contar **–4…-**seguía **–3…-**siguió

– **¡Yey! Me gusta el tres-**decia una sonriente Cat que estaba agarrada de la mano de la mayor de la mitad latina ósea Trina que miraba todo con el ceño fruncido

–**2…-**siguió pero los chicos ya no estaban temiendo por sus vidas y entonces uno no pudo resistir a la mirada penetrante de la got

–**apostamos que ustedes estaban saliendo, bueno cada quien dio su opinión e hizo una apuesta-**decia nervioso y todos lo vieron con los ojos abiertos

–…**1… ¿Qué?-**dijo sorprendida

– **¿qué hicieron que?-**pregunto la medio latina y Jade al comprender que había pasado les tiro sus tijeras a lo cual los chicos esquivaron haciendo que estas se clavaron en unos de los casilleras

– **¡Los voy a matar!-**dijo dejando de abrazar a Tori y yendo hacia los chicos, pero una persona se lo impidió ya que la tomaron de la mano **–Tori-**le dijo con un puchero solamente para ella ya que la castaña la miraba para que no hiciera nada

–**Nada Jade-**le dijo –dejemos que ellos nos digan que fue exactamente lo que paso-le dijo mientras entrelazaba sus manos con la de la pelinegra

–**Está bien-**dijo no muy de acuerdo

–**Antes que empiecen con eso-**decia Trina que no se había soltado de la mano de Cat en ningún momento lo que hasta ahora todos se habían percatado **–me puedes decir cuando demonios me ibas a decir que salís con la bruja mala del oeste-**le decia seria

– **¡Trina!-**le reprendió

–**¡Te clavare mis tijeras!-**dijo sacando unas de sus botas, a lo que Trina abrió los ojos grandemente y salió corriendo arrastrando a Cat con ella

– **¡Ya Jade!-**le dijo **–déjala que después yo me las cobrare y ya sé con qué**-le dijo sonriéndole haciendo que la chica gótica quitara el ceño fruncido y le sonriera de igual forma

– **¿a dónde van?-**le grito la gótica al ver que los chicos se querían salir por la tangente

– **¿Eh?-**dijo Beck asustado **–nosotros…-**decia nervioso conocía a Jade y sabia de lo que era capaz de hacer

–**Quiero que me digan eso de la apuesta, si no a cada uno les insertare una de mis tijeras-**le dijo seria

–**Si chicos, díganos lo de la apuesta porque no podré evitar que Jade los lastime a la próxima-**le dijo mientras ella era la que abrazaba a la got por la espalda y descansaba su mentón en el hombro de la pelinegra

–**Ok-**dijo André **–vamos al café asfalto y ahí le decimos-**les dijo nervioso

–**Vamos-**dijo la got mientras Tori la dejaba de abrazar para entrelazar sus manos y caminar hacia donde habían dicho André

Los chicos caminaron hacia el café asfalto, mientras la got y la mitad latina recibían una que otra mirada de sorpresa por parte de los estudiantes HA, que rápidamente desviaban la mirada al ver como la pelinegra los miraba, además de ir jugando con sus tijeras, llegaron al lugar y se sentaron en una de las mesas vacías que habían ahí.

– **¿Y bien?-**pregunto la got seria mientras Tori se sentaba en su regazo

–**bueno-**decia Beck **–lo que pasa es que la apuesta fue porque nosotros ya sospechábamos que ustedes tenían algo-**les dijo como si nada

– **¿qué?... ¿cómo?-**dijeron al mismo tiempo sorprendidas

–**pues así como lo ven, lo empezamos a sospechar desde que empezaron a desaparecer, las dos y bueno, la puesta fue que ustedes seguirían a escondidas hasta terminar el año, pero André, él dijo que no que lo dirían ya que no aguantarían no estar besándose o tocándose-**dijo sonriendo

– **¡ah! Ok-**decia la mitad latina

– **¿Por qué dijiste eso André?-**le pregunto la got pero sospechando que la persona que la otra vez que les había cortado el momento

–**Porque yo las descubrí en el salón después de la clase de Sikowitz en una escena bastante comprometedora**-les dijo y las chicas al escuchar eso quedaron rojas

–**El misterio está resuelto-**dijo Tori a Jade

–**si-**decia con los dientes a apretados porque estaba seguro que el moreno había visto a su chica con muy poco ropa

– **¿Qué misterio?-**pregunto Robbie

–**Ninguno que te interese a ti Shappiro-**le dijo la pelinegra

– **¿Entonces fue por eso que regresaste rojo de buscarlas?-**le pregunto Beck a lo que el moreno asintió **–jajajajaja quien lo diría, la dulce Tori no es tan santa como pensamos-**decia divertido el pelinegro

– **¡cállate Beckett!-**le grito la got sonrojada

– **¡Jade!-**le decia Tori sonrojada más que la got

Los chicos al ver que la gótica bajaba la cabeza y no decia nada soltaron la carcajada acaso Jade era una dominada, la susodicha los miro con odio, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que la castaña le tomo desprevenida y unió sus labios con los de esta en un beso tierno, que hizo sonreír a su amigos.

*******Fin FlashBack*******

* * *

N2:

Primer capítulo de Mi Enemiga ¿el amor de mi vida?, espero les guste la verdad, es que los capitulo serán en presente y pasado mostrando como fue su relación, y la decisión de formar una familia. Espero sus comentarios.

¡Nos vemos!

Próximo capítulo… _**Celos y Nuevos Sentimientos**_

Shion&Severely:3


	3. Chapter 2: Celos y Nuevos Sentimientos

**Mi Enemiga, ¿El Amor de mi Vida?**

**N1: **

**Ni Victorius, ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a son personajes de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Celos y Nuevos Sentimientos**

Las chicas seguían besándose la pelinegra estaba siendo acorralada por la mitad latina contra la isla de la cocina, pero ninguna escucho unos pasos que se aproximaban hacia ellas, hasta que fue muy tarde.

–**Lo que hay que ver-**fue lo que se escucho

Las chicas al escuchar eso además de la voz chillona de una persona que conocían a la perfección y más la castaña, se separaron y se le quedaron mirando a la chica.

– **¿Vas hablar o te quedaras parada nada más?-**le pregunto la got molesta

–**no cambias bruja mala del oeste, ni porque te casaste con mi hermana-**la pelinegra sonrió

– **¿y tú que, sin?-**sonrió con prepotencia **–tu tampoco cambiaste, además tú te casaste con Cat-**la castaña mayor la miro seria

–**No se puede con ustedes**-una Tori refunfuñaba

–**Trina, Jade, pueden dejar de pelear, siempre que se ven a la mínima provocación explotan-**las miraba ambas

–**Es ella la que empieza-**señalo Trina

–**no es cierto Tor, viste que ella fue la que empezó a atacarme-**espeto con seguridad

–**No es ci…-**Trina no termino de decir nada, ya que sintió como alguien le abrazaba por las piernas **–Catherine-**le nombro al ver a su pequeña hija suya abrazarse con fuerza a sus piernas

La pequeña Catherine Valeria Vega-Valentine tiene 3 años de edad, y es una pelirroja con unos hermosos ojos color café igualitos a los de Trina, su piel no es blanca como la de su pelirroja madre es de un color más oscuro, no tanto como la de su segunda madre, es una pequeña diablillo y es la adoración de Trina y Cat, cuando la pelirroja cumplía 25 años y Trina 26 decidieron tenerla ya llevan 3 años de casadas y creyeron conveniente agrandar la familia y es así como la pequeña vino al mundo.

– **¿Que pasa Tri?-**pregunto Tori

La mitad latina sabía que cuando Trina traía al pequeña Val, es que ella y Cat tenían que hacer un viaje, y por eso ella y Jade se encargaban de cuidarla en su ausencia.

–**Cat y yo tenemos que viajar Argentina, hay una exposición de escuelas de artes marciales, y yo como directora y dueña de la mayor escuela aquí en los Angeles tengo que ir, además de que Cat, tiene que ver algunas propuestas de trabajo-**sonrió cuando vio cómo su hija era abrazada por la got que sonreía

–**Eso quiere decir que vienes a dejarnos a esta diablillo-**hablo Jade que jugaba ya con la pequeña

–**Exactamente**-confirmo

–**ya sabes Tri, que esta hermosura está bien cuidada-**Tori le sonrió

–**lo sé, por eso mismo solo con ustedes la dejo-**se acercó a su hija y la abrazo **–Val, te quedas con las tías, mama y yo regresaremos lo más pronto posible-**la niña asintió como si entendiera todo lo que su mama le decia **–te cuidas-l**a abrazo **–te quiero-**y le dio un beso en la mejilla de la niña la cual sonrió feliz **–nos vemos en dos semanas-**esa fue la despedida de la loca hermana de Tori, que la verdad que los años le habían sentado de maravilla por la madures que ahora portaba era digna de ella, aunque a veces lo perdiera por pelar con Jade.

–**bien-**suspiro al ver a su hermana irse **– ¿qué hacemos ahora?-**pregunto a su esposa que jugaba alegremente con la pequeña Val

–**pues, no sé, solo no me dejes a un lado cuando estés con esta mocosita-**la mita latina la viro a ver

–**no puedo creer que la gran Jade West este celosa de su sobrina**-se burla de la pelinegra

– **¡No estoy celosa!-**espeto seria

–**si no te conociera Jadelyne te creería, pero como lo hago, sé que estas celosa-**sonrió cuando la got la miro feo

– **¡No es verdad!-**se cruzaba de brazos

–**Lo es-**confirmaba **– ¿sabes porque?-**pregunto, la got negó **–porque fue así como es que te diste cuenta de que sentías algo por mí-**sonrió y la got solo negó con la cabeza pero también tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, una sonrisa sincera y que era solamente dedicada para la mitad latina, porque sabía que Tori tenía razón.

Ahora vamos a conocer cómo es que la got se dio cuenta que no era odio lo que sentía por la mitad latina, y todo porque no pudo evitar sentir celos cuando actuaron con Sikowitz y cuando Tori empezó a salir con un chico, y tampoco pudo evitar sentir cosas por la chica. Y aquí vamos.

*******FlashBack*******

Uno mañana bastante cálida en Los Angeles, nuestros amigos de HA, Beck, André, Robbie, el títere pervertido Rex, Cat, Tori y Jade, estaban en clases de Sikowitz.

–**a ver chicos, esta clase será de improvisación, Toro, Jade y Cat al escenario-**indico

–**es Tori, Sikowitz**-corrigió ella **–no Toro, pensé que la etapa de esa ya había pasado- **

–**Como sea pasen-**respondió el maestro de los cocos

Las chicas obedecieron y subieron, Cat y Tori sonreían entre ellas y se empujaban de los hombros, mientras la got miraba todo eso molesta.

–**bien, esto será así, Cat y Tori serán una pareja enamorada que llevan saliendo 6 meses, Jade será la chica rechazada por Toro, bueno realmente no será rechazada, realmente ella rechazo a Tori, cuando esta le propuso salir, así que cuando vio que la chica no le rogo y no hizo más por salir con ella y empezó salir con la pelirroja es ahí donde empezó hacer todo para que la chica se fijara en ella, eso es todo, empiecen-**grito

Las chicas hicieron lo que Sikowitz, le dijo Tori y Cat simular caminar agarradas de las manos.

–**amor, me tengo que ir quede de ir con Shane a comprar ropa-**informo la pelirroja

–**Está bien, te veo esta noche en tu casa-**sonrió la mitad latina y grito lo ultimo

–**Te estaré esperando-**le grito de vuelta la pelirroja que ya se había alejado corriendo

–**no se despidió-**haciendo un puchero

–**sabes que me encanta ese puchero, que me dan ganas de morderlo-**una voz detrás de ella

La mitad latina se asustó y volteo para encontrarse con una gótica que la miraba con una sonrisa.

– **¿Que quieres Sam?-**pregunto molesta

– **¿Qué, que quiero?, te quiero a ti-**confeso

–**pero yo no, asi que deja de estar de arrastrada-**le dijo al got al escucharla se molestó

– **¿Quién te crees tú, para decirme esas cosas?**-escupió molesta

–**No me creo nadie, pero ya te repetí, muchas veces que no quiera anda contigo, que estoy feliz con mi novia, y no tengo intención de dejarla por ti **

– **¿por qué te haces de rogar? Sé que te gusto, ¿Por qué no lo admites? Sabes que soy mejor que tu noviecita esa-**escupió con rabia

–**no te equivoques Sam, que Miranda es mejor que tu-**le espeto con determinación **–si algunas vez me gustaste, solo fue eso, gusto, en cambio miranda, a ella realmente la amo-**confeso sinceramente

– **¡No puedes amarla!-**grito y la jalo hacia ella y la beso a la fuerza _**–***que mierda, ¿Por qué demonios la bese? Pero no pude evitar hacerlo, escuchar que diga que amaba a alguien aunque fuera ficticiamente, hizo que actuara de estaba forma, ¿pero que es… ¡demonios siento como si una manada elefantes corrieran en mi estómago! ¡Te odio Vega!, pero es que la tonta no besa nada mal, no Jade, que carajos estás pensando***-**_

–_***** ¿qué demonios?... porque carajos me beso, no quiero decir que bese mal, al contrario sus labios son deliciosos y fogosos, pero porque bien se siente, no, stop Tori, no puedes sentirte así, Jade jamás corresponderá tus sentimientos, no te hagas ilusiones, solo lo hizo por la estúpida escena de Sikowitz***-**_

–**se acabó la clase-**grito Sikowitz al escuchar el timbre

Tori al ser consiente que ella y Jade aún seguían besándose y que la clase ya había terminado, uso toda su fuerza y empujo a la gótica para lograr separarse.

– **¡Aléjate!-**grito

– **¿Qué demonios te pasa, Vega?-**le grito al verse empujada y casi cayendo al suelo

Los alumno al escuchar los primeros gritos sabían que tenían que salir de ahí antes de que terminaran muy mal, tanto Beck, André, Robbie y Cat, esta última estaba siendo esperada por Trina a fuera del salón asi que apenas salió, se perdió con ella por algún lado, los demás se fueron al café asfalto, no queriendo escuchar siempre lo mismo.

– **¿Que me pasa?-**viéndola molesta **– ¡me besaste!-**grito

– **¿Y?-**le miro **–era actuación-**se encogió

–**actuar sería un beso normal, no que metieras tu lengua en mi boca-**le recrimino

La pelinegra abrió grandemente los ojos cuando la mitad latina dijo eso, la verdad es que besar a Vega, le había gustado y se había dejado llevar por lo bien que se amoldaban sus bocas además de lo bien que sabía la boca de esta, era un sabor dulce y adictivo, por eso es que la beso de esa manera.

La mitad latina miro hacia donde tenían que estar sus compañeros, pero no encontró ninguno, por lo que se imaginaba que estoy había huido apenas escuchar los primeros gritos de ellas.

–**Eso…-**no sabía que decir **–no me importa, Vega, solo era actuación**-le gritaba no quería que viera que estaba nerviosa

–**sí, si lo que tú digas West, solo te voy a pedir que no lo vuelvas hacer-**la miro seria

–**a mí no me das ordenes, Vega-**le contra resto

En eso estaban cuando el per phone de Tori, empezó a sonar avisándole de una llamada, por lo cual contesto.

–**bueno-**contesto con una sonrisa al ver quien era **– ¡Matt!-**sonrió al escuchar que el chico le llamaba "_hermosa" _**–lo sé, yo también te extraño-**soltó un suspiro que no pasó desapercibido para ala got que sentía algo creciendo dentro ella

La got estaba casi cien por ciento segura que ese tal Bat, Matt, Jar, o como sea que se llamase, era otro estúpido que salía con Vega, pero eso si no podía evitar que la ira se comenzase a formar dentro de ella, algo que no sabía que era, con lo sabía Beck cuando eso pasaba pero no podía ser que sintiera celos por Vega además del estúpido con el que salía.

– **¡¿qué?!-**soltó un grito emocionada **– ¿en serio?-**pregunto **– ¿estás aquí?-**dio un saltito en su lugar **–en café asfalto-**

La pelinegra al escuchar eso, quiso hacer lo que fuera para que la mirad latina, no pudiera llegar ahí, pero al ver que la chica salía por la puerta no le quedo de otra que seguirla.

–**No creo poder controlarme, soy capaz de tirarle mis tijeras a ese imbécil, es que parece que la estúpida de Vega no aprende de sus antiguos novios-**susurraba mientras caminaba hacia el café asfalto **–espero que ese niñito bobo no juegue con T… digo Vega, porque ahora no buscare quien las hizo sino quien las pague-**iba diciendo mientras llegaba

Al llegar no espero encontrarse con esa escena que hizo que algo dentro de ella se rompiera, sentido una opresión en su pecho, no sabía que era, nunca lo había sentido, ni con Beck cuando terminaban y ni cuando lo hicieron definitivamente hacia 3 meses, esto no debería estar pasándole, porque el simple hecho de ver a Vega besándose con un estúpido como ese tal Bart, le afectara de esa manera, pero ella era buena actriz así que tenía que actuar como si nada pasara, solo Beck que al verla llegar vio la mirada de dolor ante la escena que se llevaba enfrente, así que solo negó y sonrió mientras se acercaba a la got.

–**Calma-**le susurro solo para ella a lo que la pelinegra lo volteo a ver **–sé que la quieres-**volvió decirle **–no preguntes como, pero lo sé-**le sonrió

–**Es que imposible-**le vio **–no puedo sentir eso-**lo veía tristemente

–**Si puedes-**sonrió **–y lo has sentido siempre, desde que la conociste, solo que lo disfrazabas de odio-**le vio

–**Ya es tarde**-sonrió tristemente **–la he perdido, sin siquiera tenerla**-se encogió de hombros **–Así es la vida, no se puede tener todo, además que nunca me había dado cuenta-**le sonrió

–**No digas que es tarde, no pensé que Jade West se diera por vencida-**ella le miro y sonrió sabiendo que era verdad

–**Tienes toda la razón-**sonrió porque se le acaba de ocurrir un plan** –soy Jade West y nunca me doy por vencida, y aunque Vega no sepa nada de esto, será mía-**sonrió con malicia **–Vega será mía, solo ima-**la mirada de la mitad latina se desvío un momento de su novio para encontrarse con el verde azulado de la gótica.

La mitad latina no supo descifrar la mirada de la pelinegra, lo cual le confundió, pero al ver que la got le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera no hizo más que devolverle la misma.

– **¡Ey chicos!-**llamo la atención de sus amigos **–miren él es Matt y estamos saliendo-**señalando al chico

–**hola-**saludo incomodo por la mirada que le estaba dando la got, la cual sonrió al conseguir su propósito

–**Hola-**respondieron todos menos Jade, que decidió comerse su burrito sin prestar atención a lo que pasaba

–**entonces Matt… ¿de dónde conoces a Tori?-**pregunto André

–**La conocí en la tienda de música, yo trabajo ahí, ella estaba buscando un discografía de Queens y yo le ayude-**sonrió como recordando algo

–**Cierto**-confirmo la mitad latina **–si no fuera por él, de seguro que escogía el equivocado-**le dio un casto beso que hizo que la got volteara el rostro

–**Me voy-**hablo mientras se levantaba y se iba de la mesa

–**Iré con ella-**grito Beck porque se fue corriendo tras la gótica

Los demás chicos en la mesa se quedaron confundidos por la actitud de la chica, pero la castaña fue la que más, no sabía pero estaba segura que había visto algo de dolor en la mirada de la pelinegra antes que su fuera.

La got salió lo más rápido posible de ahí, aunque se había propuesto conquistar a Tori, no podía evitar sentir que le hervía la sangre además de tener una opresión en el pecho, no sabía porque no se había dado cuanta antes de lo que sentía porque si fuera así, estaba segura que Tori ya sería su novia, y no tendría que ver como se besaba con ese imbécil de Mark.

– **¡Estúpido Mark!-**susurro

–**Es Matt, no Mark-**una voz detrás de ella la corrigió

–**que mi importa si es Mark, Matt, Bart, es un estúpido-**volvía a decir

–**Lo sé Jade-**la veía **– ¿estás bien?-**pregunto al ver que se dejaba caer recostada en los casilleros

–**No, no lo estoy-**respondió **–me dolido, verla besándolo, no sabía que podía doler así-**le vio

–**Sí, así duele cuando de verdad se ama-**la miraba comprensivo, mientras la envolvía en una abrazo

–**cof… cof… cof-**tosió alguien detenido enfrente de ellos.

Tanto Beck y Jade se separaron al escuchar la voz de la persona que estaba ahí parada viéndoles.

–**Perdón-**se disculpó la persona **–no era mi intensión interrumpir-**volvía decir y dejaba ver algo de dolor en sus hermosos ojos cafés

–**no te pre…-**no termino de decir

–**sí, interrumpes, lárgate con tu noviecito Vega-**le contesto la pelinegra haciendo que Beck la miraba con desaprobación

–**creo mejor me voy-**mientras se daba la vuelta con cierto dolor por como la trato la got

– **¡Vega!-**le llamo al ver que se iba **–necesito que hablemos-**le comunico **– ¡ahora mismo!-**dictamino

–**No creo…-**empezaba a hablar

–**He dicho que necesito hablar contigo, así que estira la mano-**le ordeno

–**ok-**resignada haciendo lo que le dijo

La got se levantó de donde estaba le dio una mirada a Beck, que le daba a entender que la cubriera, porque se iba a ir con todo.

La got tomo del brazo a la castaña y se la llevo por los pasillos de HA, para después salir por la puerta y dirigirse al coche de la pelinegra, algo que asusto a la mitad latina.

– **¿A dónde vamos, Jade?-**pregunto asustada cuando la got la metió en el auto

–**A tu casa-**fue la respuesta ecuánime de esta

– **¿A mi casa?-**pregunto con el ceño fruncido

–**Así es-**le contesto **–a tu casa Vega-**confirmo

–**Pero…-**iba a replicar

– **¡Cállate!-**le ordeno la got al ver que iba a contestar de nuevo

La latina no dijo más, asi que la got puso en marcha su auto, con una Tori cruzaba de brazos en el asiento del copiloto.

En un lugar donde nadie las veía tanto Trina y Cat estaban viendo todo eso con una sonrisa de saber algo que nadie más sabía.

– **¿crees que Jade, se le declare hoy a Tori?-**pregunto la peliroja

–**Estoy segura que así será-**contesto con una sonrisa **–solo espero que no la vaya a lastimar-**pensaba

–**No lo creo, Tri-**sonrió **–Jade la quiere aunque no lo sabía siempre lo ha hecho es por eso que no podía vivir con ella pero tampoco sin ella-**una alegre Cat le contaba

–**De eso estoy segura-**concordó con ella mientras le tomaba el rostro entre sus manos **–eres hermosa-**le hablo **–realmente hermosa-**sonrió al ver la sonrisa que le regalaba la peliroja

–**Te quiero-**fue lo que salió de la boca de Cat que hizo que el corazón de Trina se acelerara y que sus ojos brillaran como nunca

–**Yo también te quiero-**le respondió sonriéndole

Se quedaron viéndose a los ojos antes que Trina se inclinara para posar sus labios en los de la peliroja, quien solo cerro los ojos ante el contacto, para después las dos empezar a mover sus labios con una sincronía casi perfecta, un beso tímido y tierno, después de separarse solo se quedaron viendo a los ojos con unas casi idénticas sonrisas de felicidad.

En otra parte una pelinegra estacionaba su auto en la puerta de la casa de la mitad latina, que estaba molesta y asustada.

–**Llegamos-**informo

–**ya lo vi-**contesto mientras se quitaba el cinturón y bajaba

La got la imito y la siguió hasta la puerta de su casa donde la abrió y entro seguida de la pelinegra, que ya estaba poniéndose nerviosa como nunca.

–**Bien ya estamos aquí, ¿de qué quieres hablar?-**pregunto seria

–**no me presiones-**espeto con molestia

–**Dime ya, y te vas de mi casa, que por tu culpa me salta las demás clases-**estaba realmente molesta por eso

–**como sea, quiero que me digas si estas enamorada de ese imbécil Bratt-**soltó seria

– **¿Quién Bratt?-**la miro confundida

–**como que quien Brat, el idiota de tu noviecito-**le grito furiosa

–**no es Brat, es Matt y no es ningún idiota, y si estoy o no enamora de él, es mi problema no tuyo-**contesto molesta

–**claro que si es mi problema-**escupió con enojo y se acercó a ella y la toma de la cintura para jalarla hacia ella

– **¿q…que… haces?-**pregunto nerviosa y se tensó al sentirse en los brazos de la pelinegra

–**Lo que tengo ganas de hacer desde que me di cuenta de algo-**fue su respuesta antes de inclinarse y besarle

La mitad abrió los ojos grandemente al sentir los labios de la got sobre los suyos, la pelinegra al ver que Tori, no le correspondía estaba por separarse cuando sintió como la mitad latina le abrazaba por el cuello y le empezaba a corresponder el beso, por lo cual ella aferro más su agarre en las caderas de la castaña y la atrajo más a ella.

Siguieron besándose lo que empezó con un beso lento, se volvió un beso apasionado, y la got no opuso resistencia cuando la lengua de Tori pidió permiso para invadir su boca, las dos soltaron un gemido que fue audible para los oídos de las dos cuando las dos homónimas se encontraron.

El aire les hizo falta fue por lo único que se separaron y la verdad es que no sabían cómo es que había terminado con una pelinegra sobre el sofá y una Tori encima de ella.

–**Esto está mal-**fue lo primero que dijo la castaña al levantarse de encima de la got

– **¿Por qué está mal?-**pregunto **–para mí no hay nada mal-**respondió mientras volvía a tomarla de la cintura

–**sí, está mal, estas con Beck de nuevo-**le grito tratando de zafarse de su agarre

– **¿Con Beck?-**estaba confundida **–no estoy con el- **

–**claro y por eso se andan abrazando en los pasillos-**suelto irónicamente

–**Es verdad Tori, Beck y yo solo somos amigos-**sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que era posible que la castaña estuviera celosa **–yo estoy interesada en otra persona-**le informo

– **¿Otra persona?-**pregunto **– ¿quién es?-**le pregunto molesta

– **¿Quieres saber quién es eh?-**le sonrió sin dejar de abrazarla –solo mira mis ojos-le contesto

–**Para que voy a mirarlos-**estaba molesta

– **¡maldita sea Vega, has lo que te digo!-**le grito impaciente

–**Está bien-**se resignó **–lo estoy haciendo-**informo

– **¿Que ves?-**le pregunto

–**a… mi-**respondió nerviosa y la got la miro seria

–**Entonces ya tienes tu respuesta-**le sonrío

– **¿e… estas interesada en mí?-**estaba incrédula

–**si-**respondió **–estoy enamorada de ti-**confeso **–te quiero Vega, te quiero como no pensé que lo hacía, por favor tienes que creerme, no es ningún juego o broma yo realmente te quiero y no puedo soportar verte con ese imbécil de Mark, no puedo, porque te quiero para mí-**soltó sin respirar **–ves lo que hace conmigo Vega, ahora parezco cursi-**la veía y podía ver como una sonrisa se formaba en la cara de esta

–**yo también te quiero, y te creo , sé que me dices la verdad y no eres cursi, bueno con lo que me acabas de decir se podría decir que sí, pero te conozco y sé que te ha costado mucho el poder decírmelo**-sonrío por eso **–pero no es Mark es Matt-**corrigió

– **¡Ash! Vega no lo arruines-**rodo los ojos **–como sea ven aquí-**fue lo que dijo antes de unir sus labios con los de la castaña que le respondió al instante

Las dos chicas se besaron sin más conociéndose con ese acto, la got estaba feliz, ¿feliz? Jade podría estar feliz por otra cosa que no sean las desgracias de los demás, bueno aquí claramente si lo estaba y era porque tenía a Tori con ella.

********Fin FlashBack*******

* * *

N2:

Segundo capítulo de Mi Enemiga ¿el amor de mi vida?, espero les guste la verdad.

Agradezco sus comentarios:

_**Konan Uchiha:**_ _si a mí igual me encanta cuando la got se pone celosa, así que gracias por tu comentario_

_**Guest**__: estoy de acuerdo contigo, Jade celosa, posesiva es hermosa, y también el que decidieran tener un baby es hermoso, ellas dos son hermosas y concuerdo contigo Jade es hermosa jajajajaja_

Espero sus comentarios.

¡Nos vemos!

Próximo capítulo… _**El Plan y ¿Quieres ser mi novia?**_

Shion&Severely: 3


	4. Chapter 3 El Plan y Quieres ser mi novia

**Mi Enemiga, ¿El Amor de mi Vida?**

**N1: **

**Ni Victorius, ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a son personajes de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: El Plan y ¿Quieres ser mi novia?**

Las chicas había estado jugando un rato con la pequeña Catherine que era igual que Cat, solo que con la actitud de Trina ósea que te sacaba de quicio y más a Jade que era la que la perseguía por toda la casa cuando la pequeña corría para no ser atrapada.

– **¡dios!-**se quejaba **–sí que corre-**se dejaba caer en sillón al lado de Tori

–**vamos no me digas que un niña puede contigo, West-**se burló

–**claro que no-**le miro con el ceño fruncido

–**Deja esa cara-**le sonrió **–y dame un beso-**le ordeno

–**No me des ordenes Vega-**le miro

– **¿Vas a dármelo sí o no?**-pregunto

–**Por supuesto-**sonrió acercándose estaba por tocar los labios de la mitad latina cuando sintió como un pelota daba de lleno en su cabeza

– **¡Auch!-**se quejó

–**Tita Jey, becho no**-sonreía

–**Así que beso ¿no, eh?-**le miraba con una sonrisa

–**no-**chillo para después correr

–**Ven aquí cucaracha-l**e grito mientras la perseguía alrededor de sillón

–**Jade, te vas a caer-**le advirtió la castaña

–**Cómo crees, acaso piensas que soy tonta-**le grito agitada por estar persiguiendo a la pelirrojita

–**no, yo no pienso que seas ton…-**un golpe seco se dejó escuchar

– **¡Auch!-**alguien se quejó

–**Jajaja se tallo, se tallo**-se burlaba

La mitad latina se levantó del sillón en el que estaba sentada y pudo ver a la gótica que estaba en el suelo maldiciendo.

–**Ni te atrevas-**le advirtió a la mitad latina

– **¿Qué?-**le miro con una sonrisa **–no iba decir nada-**le miro

–**Si no te conociera-**con una sonrisa mientras seguía en el suelo

–**Lo que digas-**sonrió

–**Te amo-**le grito la gótica desde el suelo

–**Yo también lo hago**-le correspondió

–**esto me recuerda a cuando te pide que fueras mi novia-**comento la pelinegra levantándose del suelo

–**jajaja cierto, caíste casi de la misma forma-**contesto con una sonrisa burlona

–**Que ni le digas-**sonrió mientras se sentaba en el sillón sobándose la espalda **–que me quedo un moretón en mi hermoso trasero-**aseguraba

–**Cierto-**concordó

– **¿Dónde está ese pequeño mostro?-**pregunto

–**Ahí-**apunto al sillón donde la pequeña pelirrojita se había acomodado y estaba dormitando **–Al parecer esa pequeña, ya se cansó-**sonrió

–**Es igual a ti Vega, no se cansa con nada**-le sonrió **–y más cuando estamos…-**le miro de manera picara **–ya sabes… una cama o bueno un buen lugar… nosotras desnudas y tu gritando mi nombre-**soltó como si nada

– **¡Jade!-**se quejó mirándola seria

– **¿qué? Si es la verdad-**aseguro

–**no cambias, ni porque ya vas a ser madre**-negó con la cabeza

– **¡Ya!-**dijo **–ven aquí-**la jalo para que terminara encima de ella **–mira, nuestra hija le gusta que le acaricie-**le menciono al ver como la glotoncita como le decia Jade se movía en su interior cuando acariciaba el vientre de la mitad latina

–**Obvio Jade, sabe que eres su madre-**le aseguro

–**Sí, soy su madre**-sonrió mientras le daba un beso en los labios a la castaña

–**se durmió-**aseguro la mitad latina

– **¡Si, por fin!-**festejo

– **¡Auch!-**se quejó **– ¿por qué me pegas?**-pregunto

–**Contrólate-**la mira seria

–**Mala-**hizo un puchero

–**Lo amo-**le beso **–amo tus pucheros-**agrego al verla fruncir su ceño

–**yo los tuyos-**aseguro y le beso en un largo beso.

Ahora estoy segura que quieren saber cómo es que nuestra gótica se le declaro a nuestra mitad latina, bueno aquí esta.

_*******FlashBack*******_

Después de estar en una sesión de besos bastante subiditos de tono, ahora las chicas se encontraba en el sillón de la casa de Tori, Jade estaba sentada y a mitad latina estaba encima de su pecho mientras acariciaba el brazo de la pelinegra.

– **¿Qué vas hacer con Mark?-**pregunto de la nada

– **¿cómo? ¿Hacer de qué?-**estaba confundida

–**sí, que vas hacer con él, estas saliendo con el-**le contesto

– **¡ah! Eso… bueno veras…-**reía nerviosa y se levantaba de encima de la gótica

– **¿Qué?**-le veía confundida

–**mira para empezar es Matt no Mark, pero dejemos eso-**agrego cuando vio que quería replicar **–como decia Matt no, bueno… en realidad él es gay**-confeso

– **¿Gay?**-le miro frunciendo el ceño

–**Si… mira… yo hice un plan con ayuda de Cat, y ese era de darte celos y bueno funciono-**sonrió nerviosa

– **¿qué? Espera… ¿me estás diciendo que todo lo de ese tal Matt era falso?-**pregunto

–**sí, y bueno también lo de Sikowitz solo que no esperaba la reacción tuya, la de besarme-**confeso sincera

– **¡oh dios!-**se tapó la cara con las manos **– ¿entonces lo de Beck también fue planeado?-**pregunto

– **¿Beck?**-le miro confundida **– ¿qué tiene que ver Beck aquí?-**le miro

–**veras, el me vio llegar al café asfalto, cuando te vi besando a ese Matt, la cosa es que él se dio cuenta de lo que me afecto-**le sonrió **–me dijo que sabía que te quería-**le conto mientras hacía que la mitad latina se sentara en su regazo **–que no preguntara como lo sé, pero que lo sabía-**contaba mientras Tori apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho

– **¿En serio te dijo eso?-**pregunto sintiendo como una de las manos de la pelinegra le acariciaba su abdomen bajo su playera

–**sí, además me dijo que siempre lo hice solo que lo disfrazaba de odio hacia a ti-**seguía contándole

–**Beck te quiere y es un buen chico, solo quiere que seas feliz-**le dijo la mitad latina

–**Eso creo-**respondió mientras hacia un lado el cabello de la castaña para depositar alguno beso

–**ummm… Jade… no creo ummm…-**gemía por los besos en su cuello y las caricias en su abdomen

–**No que Vega**-seguía con los besos y caricias **–además aún estoy molesta por haberme mentido de esa manera, pero no te preocupes que me las cobrare-**sonrió maliciosa

Tori escucho la voz maliciosa de la gótica y se levantó de un salto de encima del regazo de Jade, mientras la miraba asustada.

– **¿A dónde vas, Vega?-**pregunto al levantarse del sillón

– **¡Lejos de ti!-**grito mientras salía corriendo

– **¡Ven aquí, Vega!-**al salir tras ella

Las chicas se correteaban por toda la sala y cocina de los Vega, la mitad latina corría tratando de evadir a la gótica.

– **¡no!-**gritaba **– ¡déjame Jade!-**seguía corriendo

– **¡No Vega!-**estaba a poco de atraparla **–te voy a tra… ¡Auch!-**se quejo

La mitad latina escucho un fuerte golpe detrás de ella por lo cual se volteo y encontró a una pelinegra en el suelo.

–**Jajaja te caíste-**se burla mientras se acercaba junto a ella

–**dirás nos caímos-**sonrió y le jalo el pie haciendo que esta callera encima de ella

– **¡Jade!-**se quejó **–eres mala**-hizo un puchero

–**Me encanta tus pucheros**-sonrió **–mucho-**se acercó a sus labios

Tori esperaba con ansias que la pelinegra uniera su labios con los de ella, pero esta no hacia el intento de hacerlo.

–**Jade ¡bésame!-**le exigió

–**No**-contesto sonriendo al verla fruncir el ceño

– **¿Por qué no?-**preguntaba

–**Porque primero tengo algo que pedirte-**le sonrió

– **¿Qué me vas a pedir?-**sonrió mientras se acomodaba mejor encima de la pelinegra

–**Bien…-**se aclaró la garganta **–yo… Jadelyne August West, quisiera pedirte a ti Victoria Vega, me hicieras feliz aceptando ser mi novia, así que Victoria Vega ¿quieres ser mi novia?-**pregunto

La castaña que no se lo esperaba, no pudo evitar dejar salir algunas lágrimas por la emoción, y no podía hablar.

– **¿así que? ¿Aceptas?-**pregunto viéndola

–**sí, sí, claro que si-**soltó rápidamente

–**te amo-**respondió la got

–**Yo también te amo-**sonrió

Sus labios se unieron en un beso, que al principio empezó tierno para después empezar a volver apasionada, la mitad latina se acomodó mejor encima de la pelinegra que poso sus manos en el trasero de la castaña que soltó un gemidito que le dio libertad a la got se acariciar más el trasero de esta, haciendo que soltara más gemidos, la ojicafe no quería quedarse atrás por lo que fue bajando sus besos por la mandíbula de la gótica, para después dirigirse a su cuello donde lo empezó a besar y morder haciendo que Jade empezara a soltar gemiditos el oído de la mitad latina, que se estaba volviendo loca por poder escuchar y sentir así a la pelinegra, las manos de la got estaban ya estaban bajo la playera de esta acariciando la piel haciendo que la latina se erizara.

–**Quiero… cuarto… contigo**-eran las palabras entendibles que se le escuchaba a la mitad latina

– **¿Segura?-**pregunto la got agitada

–**Completamente-**aseguro

–**Vamos-**le miro cuando la mitad latina se levantó encima de ella y la tomo de la mano jalándola hacia su habitación.

Apenas entrar a la habitación la pelinegra ataco los labios de la mitad latina de nuevo, mientras la aprisionaba contra la puerta de la mitad latina para cerrarla, las manos de la gótica estaban en la espalda baja acariciándola bajo la playera de la castaña, mientras la de esta estaban enredadas en el cabello de la pelinegra, se besaban como si no hubiera mañana.

Ninguna se dio cuenta cuando la ropa empezó a desaparecer dejándolas completamente desnudas, tampoco de como terminaron en la cama de la mitad latina con esta encima de la gótica mientras le besaba el cuello y mientras la pelinegra acariciaba la espalda de la castaña con la yema de su dedos.

–**ummm Tor… ummm-**gemía la chica en el odio de la otra **–ummm… mi amor…-**suspiraba por las caricias de la chica en su piernas

– **¡Deliciosa!-**soltó la mitad latina mientras bajaba sus beso por el cuello hasta llegar a los senos de la got que solo pudo contener la respiración cuando los labios de la castaña tocaron su pezón

–**Tor… ahh…-**dio un gritito cuando sintió la lengua de la chica en la punta de su pezón **– ¡dios Tori!...¡ Ahhhhh! Si… si…-**ya no se reprimía en gemir y más cuando la mitad latina chupaba su pezón como si fuera un bebe hambriento y una de las mano de esta se paseaban cerca de su centro **–Tor… ahhh… ya no… j… juegues... por… favor…-**suplicaba

– **¿Qué quieres?-**preguntaba como si nada mientras dejaba el pecho derecho para seguir con el otro y sus manos se conformaban en acariciar las ingles de la got que suspiraba con frustración

–**te quiero… ahhh… ummm… dentro… Ahhhh…-**trataba de hablar pero no podía por el placer que sentía por como la castaña succionaba su pezón **–te quiero dentro… ¡de MIIIIII!-**pego un grito cuando de la nada la mitad latina inserto dos de sus dedos dentro de la vagina de la got **–AHHH! Si… sii… dios… si… sigue… eres… genial… si…si… ya casi…-**gemía sin parar mientras la ojicafe sonreía con satisfacción y acariciaba su clítoris con la otra mano brindándole más placer a la pelinegra que no hacia otra cosa que gemir en el odio de la castaña que besaba y chupaba el cuello de esta.

– **¿así? ¿Te gusta asi?-**preguntaba mientras bombeaba de dentro hacia afuera de manera rápida

–**si… si… más rápido… yaahhh… casi… si… ¡TOORIII!-**Grito cuando elevo sus caderas y cayó de nuevo por lo fuerte de su orgasmo

– **¡dios!-**respiraba entrecortadamente

La mitad latina se quitó encima de la got para dejarle respirar recuperándose de lo que acaba de pasar, mientras se dedicaba a mirarla.

– **¡Wow!-**fue lo que salió de la boca de la gótica. **– ¿Dónde aprendiste hacer eso?-**pregunto mientras se colocaba de lado para poder ver a la chica que también estaba en la misma posición que ella

–**no, lo sé-**contesto **–solo me deje guiar por mi instinto-**sonrió

– **¡Y que instinto!-**sonrió

–**Lo que digas-**le abrazo **–te quiero**-susurro

–**Yo también te quiero-**le miro mientras se colocaba encima de ella

–**Creo que es tu turno-**sonrió traviesamente

–**Eso creo-**mientras sus ojos se dilataban por deseo

La gótica la beso mientras se colocaba entre sus piernas y ojicafe las abría un poco amas para darle espacio a esta, quien batallaba con la lengua de la chica, sus beso empezaron a bajar por la mandíbula hacia el cuello donde subio hacia el oído de la chica y le diera una pequeña mordida en el lóbulo de la oreja.

– **¡Jadeee!-**gimió al sentir la mordida

– **¿Qué Vega?-**sonrió por eso

La pelinegra empezó descender sus besos por el cuello de la chica castaña, mientras sus manos se dedicaban acariciar a los costados de la chica que se le erizaba a piel al sentir las manos de la chica en sus costillas y su labios besando cada parte de su cuello, mordía, chupaba haciendo que la mitad latina se retorciera bajo su cuerpo, sus manos subían y bajaban por los costados de la castaña, para llegar a las piernas largas de esta y acariciarla mientras los labios de la got bajaban hasta la altura de los senos de la chica y se le queda observando con una sonrisa pervertida.

– **¡Jade!**-se quejó **– ¡deja de mirarme como una pervertida!-**chillo la mitad latina

–**Es que mira está despierto para mí-**le miraba y subía una mano hasta llegar a su pecho y le paso un dedo encima de este

–**Ahhh… ummm-**dejo salir la castaña

– **¡así que mi dulce Tori es sensible ahí eh!-**mientras subía su otra mano para hacer lo mismo con el otro seno.

–**ummm… Jade-**gemía

La pelinegra sonrió u tomo con sus dos manos los senos de la chica y los empezó acariciarlos, en determinado momento con su pulgar y dedo índice tanto de la mano derecha e izquierda tomo el pezón de los senos de la chica debajo de ella, haciendo que ella encorvara la espalda, haciendo que tuviera vía libre hacia ellos con su boca.

La pelinegra sonrió y poco a poco bajo su boca hacia uno de los senos de la chica, quitando su mano del pezón y sustituyéndolo por la punta lengua que hizo encorvar más la espalda de la mitad latina.

–**Jadee… ummm…. Ahhh-**gemía por la sensación de la lengua y boca de la chica sobre su seno.

La pelinegra se deleitó un rato con los senos de la chica, para después empezar a bajar su besos, por el abdomen de la chica y jugar con su lengua en el ombligo de esta que la hizo retorcerse en bajo ella, para después empezar a descender mas besando ahora su pelvis donde dejo una mordida en el hueso de la cadera que hizo que latina gimiera mas.

–**ummm…ahhh… Jade… por favor-**suplicaba

– **¿Qué es lo que quieres Vega?-**pregunto con sorna

–**Te quiero a ti… ahí-**apunto hacia abajo

–**Tus deseos son ordenes-**sonrió al besar la parte interior de sus piernas, para después empezar a besar el centro de esta que estaba completamente mojado **– ¡dios Vega!-**gimió al sentir el sabor de esta **–tu sí que sabes bien-**seguía disfrutando del estar ahí

–**ohhh si… si…si…dios…ahhhhh Jadeee…-**estaba gritando por el placer de sentir la lengua de su chica sobre ese manojo de nervios que le estaba volviendo loca **–ohhh mi dios….si…si… sigue…más rápido-**estaba ya que no aguantaba la lengua **–Jade… nenaahhhhh… si… te necesito… dentro…-**traba de que sus palabras sonaran coherentemente

La gótica al escuchar eso, dejo su labor abajo u subido dejando besos por todo el cuerpo de la chica, hasta llegar a su boca donde la beso haciendo que se probara ella misma, mientras que sin la latina se lo espera la got insertara dos de sus dedos, haciendo que la ojicafe encorvara la espalda y dejara de besar a la pelinegra.

–**Ahhhhh-**gimió cerca de la boca de la got

– **¡Ah que sexy!-**exclamo esta con los ojos dilatado de excitación de poder ver la cara de placer de la castaña que tenía bajo su cuerpo

–**si…si… si… más rápido… ya casi…si... si ahhhhh…-**gemía sentía que el cualquier momento explotaría, es que el mete saca de la pelinegra era tan delicioso que la mitad latina sentía como su cuerpo se empezaba tensar por lo que está por pasar**–ahhhh… ohhhh… ummmm… J… ¡JAADEEEE!-**grito al sentir su orgasmo

La got se quitó de encima de la mitad latina para dejarla recuperar el aire, mientras observa lo sexy que se encontraba la castaña después de tener un orgasmo que ella le provoco, su cabello revuelto, pegado a su cara por el sudor.

– **¡Malditamente sexy!-**exclamo esta

–**Jade-**le reprendió esta

–**Pero es que dios Vega, quien lo diría es que eres condenadamente sexy haciendo el amor-**le acaricio la mejilla

–**Te amo**-le miro

–**Yo igual-**le beso

_*******Fin FlashBack*******_

* * *

**N2:**

Tercer capítulo de _**Mi Enemiga ¿el amor de mi vida?,**_ espero les guste la verdad.

Espero sus comentarios.

¡Nos vemos!

Próximo capítulo… _**¿Qué es esto? Y ¿Trina… con Cat?**_

Shion&Severely: 3


	5. Chapter 4 Qué es esto Y Trina… con Cat

**Mi Enemiga, ¿El Amor de mi Vida?**

**N1: **

**Ni Victorius, ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a son personajes de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon.**

**Chapter 5: ¿Qué es esto? Y Trina… ¿con Cat?**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Trina había dejado a la pequeña Catherine con su hermana y Jade, las chicas habían divirtiéndose en toda la casa, salían a pasear, nadaban en la piscina de la casa, la pequeña se la pasaba bomba con su tías, mientras las chicas disfrutaban de la pequeña que era un mostrito, que dejaba a gatadas a las dos.

Ahora Jade y Tori se encontraban en el sillón de su sala, la mitad latina estaba encima de su chica, mientras se daban algunos mimos, aprovechando que la pequeña demonio de Tasmania que tenían como sobrina estaba dormida después de nadar un buen rato en la piscina.

Pero las chicas tenían un imán para que siempre las descubrieran en situaciones comprometedoras, como ahora, que se estaban besando apasionadamente.

– **¿Qué es esto?-**chillo la persona a espaldas de ellas

Las chicas asustadas se levantaron rápidamente Tori teniendo cuidado por su embarazo, pero no así la pelinegra que se levantó y fulmino con la mirada a la persona recién llegada.

–**Espero que sea importante**-le miro **–porque si no lo es, te puedes ir despidiendo de ese perfecto cabello y rostro del que vives-**le amenazo la pelinegra

–**No cambias West**-le sonrió

–**Tu tampoco Beckett, siempre tan oportuno-**ironizo la chica

– **¿En serio?-**miro a su esposa **– ¿es de verdad? Jade tú te peleas con todos**-le sonrió

–**Pero ello se lo buscan-**hizo un puchero

–**Lo que digas-**negó con la cabeza **–dejemos eso y mejor ¿dime a que debemos tu visita Beck?-**pregunto

–**bueno… vine para informarles que me iré a Londres las próximos 4 meses-**les conto

–**eso quiere decir que no estarás en el nacimiento de tu ahijada-**le pregunto la pelinegra mirándolo

–**exacto, tengo que firmar ahí, de verdad me hubiera gustado poder estar, pero saben cómo es en la industria-**les miro

–**Te entiendo**-le sonrió Jade **–pero eso sí, tienes que regresar para conocerla-**le apunto con su dedo

–**Dalo por hecho-**aseguro

– **¿Cuándo te vas?-**la pelinegra se sentó en el sillón, seguida de la mitad latina

–**Realmente debo estar en Londres la semana próxima, ya que según tengo que hacer la presentación con los demás actores, leer el guion, ensayar y después grabar, ya sabes todas esas cosas-**suspiraba cansado

–**Lo sé**-concordaba Jade

–**y a ver cuénteme ¿algún nombre para mi ahijada?-**les miro

–**Muchos-**contesto la mitad latina **–esta Spencer, Elizabeth, Shelby, Lucy, Allison, Alice, Nicole, Joan, Nina y muchos más-**suspiro

– **¡Wow! Sí que tienen-**las miro sorprendido

–**Sí, es pero los que nos gustan más son Elizabeth Joan o Shelby Elizabeth-**menciono la pelinegra y Tori asintió

–**ya que repiten mucho Elizabeth, pero me inclino más por Elizabeth Joan West-Vega, ¿no creen? no suena mal ¿verdad?-**daba su punto de vista el padrino de la pequeña

–**pues sí y gracias-**les sonrieron al chico que había sido su gran amigo y apoyo cuando ellas les dijeron a su familia que estaban juntas y más cuando los padres de la mitad latinas las descubrieron en una escena bastante subidita de tono, y cuando digo bastante es bastante

–**De nada, sabes que yo siempre estaré para ustedes-**les miro **–como lo he estado desde que están juntas**-las chicas le sonrieron con cariño.

Quieren saber cómo fue que los padres de Tor, se enteraron de su relación con la chica gótica, pues ahí vamos…

*******FlashBack*******

Las chicas ya llevaban un mes de andar y 2 semanas de haber dado a conocer su relación frente a todo HA, sus amigos estaban muy bien con la relación hasta Trina estaba tranquila con la relación, lo que era raro pero lo atribuyeron a que se estaba juntando mucho con el pequeño gatito rojo.

Nuestras chicas se encontraban en la casa de los Vega, ya que los padres de Tor, Holly y David Vega habían salido de viaje por unos días, y Trina estaba quien sabe dónde con Cat, por lo cual tenían la casa para ellas solas.

Las chicas se encontraban en el cuarto de Tori, completamente desnudas entregándose a la pasión, llevaban varias horas en esas condiciones, pues al salir de HA, las dos habían decidido ir a la casa de la mitad latina porque estaría completamente sola.

Sus cuerpos se movían en total sincronía, la mitad latina se encontraba sobre la got moviéndose de manera que sus centros de friccionara, causándoles un sinfín de sentimientos, estaban completamente cubiertas por una capa de sudor, que hacía que sus cuerpos resbalaran con mayor facilidad.

–**diosss sii… massss…-**gemía la got al sentir que la castaña se movía con mayor intensidad

–**J…Jadee… si ahhh si….-**ella también estaba disfrutando de lo que pasaba

Las chicas estaban casi a punto de llegar a la cima de su orgasmo, por lo cual nunca escucharon la puerta principal ser abierta y por ella entraban David y Holly Vega con maletas en mano.

–**las chicas ya deben estar en casa-**menciono Holly a David

–**Sí, dejemos esto aquí y vayamos arriba a buscarlas-**le sugirió a su esposa

–**Sí, vamos**-coincido con el

Los dos subieron las escaleras en busca de sus hijas, primero fueron al cuarto de Trina que al entrar no la encontraron como siempre frente a su closet buscando ropa, mientras tenía puesta una mascarilla.

–**No está-**comento David

–**Seguro salió con sus amigas-**menciono Holly

–**Sí, amigas-**con tono irónico

–**Deja de burlarte-**le señalo con el dedo

–**Vale-**le sonrió

Los dos salieron del cuarto de Tina y se fueron al de su hija menor, pero nunca esperaron fue escuchar gemidos y suspiros saliendo de ahí, por lo cual David rápidamente abrió la puerta, y hubiera sido mejor que jamás la hubiera abierto, porque la escena que vio fue algo que nunca un padre quisiera ver.

La escena que se llevaba acaba dentro del cuarto era a una gótica encima de la mitad latina, que se movía contra el centro de la segunda, haciéndola gemir con la deliciosa sensación que estaba sintiendo.

–**¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?!-**grito furioso David Vega, ya que no se pudo contener de ver a su nenita, su pequeña de ese modo.

Holly no podía creer lo que veía, jamás se imaginó ver eso, sabía que su hija estaba en la edad de tener relaciones sexuales, pero jamás se imaginó que estaría con una mujer.

Las chicas asustadas tras oír el grito de David, se separaron y tratando de cubrir sus cuerpos desnudos, mientras veían a los señores Vega con los ojos abiertos.

– **¡Papa!-**exclamo asustada

– **¿Qué demonios significa esto Victoria?-**escupió con odio, y se acercó tomándola del brazo, sacándolo de la cama, mientras la mitad latina trataba que la sabana no se le callera

– **¡papa! ¡Suéltame me lastimas!-**chillaba ya que la tenían agarrada del brazo bastante fuerte

–**no, como te atreves a revolcarte como una… maldita sea-**grito y le sentó una bofetada, haciendo que la mitad latina callera al piso.

Holly estaba casi en shock al ver lo que su esposo hacía con su hija, a Jade no le importar estar prácticamente desnuda, porque como un resorte se levantó de la cama y se acercó empujando a David para que se hiciera hacia atrás.

– **¿Qué demonios le pasa?-**pregunto enojada **– ¡no le vuelva a poner una mano encima!**-le grito fulminándolo con la mirada, mientras se acercaba a la castaña que estaba en el suelo, con su mano en su mejilla adolorida, mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos

–**Yo… yo… yo no quise-**trataba de hablar pero estaba en shock por lo que acaba de hacer

–**no quiso pero lo hiso**-le miro **–Tor, amor ¿estás bien?-**le miro la mejilla

–**Jade-**se abrazó a ella mientras sollozaba

– **¡ya! ¡Ya! Princesa, ¡ya!-**le acariciaba el cabello **–todo va estar bien-**trataba de tranquilizarla

Holly al ver como su hija lloraba abrazada a esa pelinegra, logro salir de su shock inicial, y se acercó a David molesta.

–**David, vamos-**le jalo del brazo para sacarlo del cuarto de su pequeña

–**No… yo…-**trataba de replicar

–**Nada, sígueme que ya hiciste demasiado**-le miro furiosa

–**Está bien-**acepto cabizbajo

–**y ustedes vístanse, las esperamos a bajo hay mucho que hablar**-les comunico

–**Ok-**hablo Tori con la voz entrecortada

Los dos señores salieron del cuarto de la mitad latina, mientras dentro la pelinegra seguía abrazada a la chica, jamás espero que los padres de Tor reaccionaran de esa manera, bueno no es que solo les hubieran dicho que están saliendo, tal vez eso no sería nada comparado a que las acaban de encontrar teniendo relaciones, así que sin querer se separó de su chica y le acaricio la mejilla roja.

– **¿Te duele?-**pregunto, mientras acariciaba la mejilla dañada

–**Si-**fue lo que salió de sus labios

–**Amor-**le llamo y le alzo la cara que tenía abajo para poder verla a los ojos **–tenemos que vestirnos y bajar para hablar con tus padres-**le informo

–**lo sé-**contesto **–Pero tengo miedo-**le miro

– **¿Miedo de que, Princesa?-**le miro preocupada

–**De que no acepten nuestra relación y nos quieran separar-**respondió

–**no, eso no va a pasar, no te voy dejar por nada del mundo, si tus padres no lo aceptan, entonces te robare-**le comento

–**Estás loca-**le dio un pequeño empujón por lo que acaba de decir **–Pero me encantaría ser robado por ti-**le sonrió

–**Si estoy loca pero por ti, es mejor que nos vistamos-**hablo

–**Está bien-**la pelinegra ayudo a levantarse.

Las chicas se vistieron lo más rápido que pudieron, para bajar a la sala, donde estaban David y Holly Vega, el primero tenía su rostro entre sus manos.

–**Ya estamos aquí-**informo Tor, los Vega voltearon a verla, David se le cayó la cara de vergüenza al ver la hermosa mejilla de su hija de un color rojizo, sabía que para mañana ya estaría con un gran hematoma **–hablen**-pidió, mientras en ningún momento soltó la mano de la gótica

–**Siéntense-**pidió Holly, las chicas obedecieron y se sentaron juntas en el sillón cercano

–**bien… mira Tori, no voy a excusar la actitud de tu padre hace un momento**-comenzó la señora Vega **–fue una reacción que jamás me imagine que pudiera tener, pero sé que lo hizo porque la rabio lo cegó-**les miro **–no porque haya querido hacerlo, y tampoco se debe a que las dos fueran chicas**-la pelinegra y mitad latina la miraron **–si no a que jamás imagino encontrarte a ti en esas condiciones, y creo que hubiera sido peor si fuera con un hombre**-termino, las chicas se miraron entre ellas y volvieron a mirar a Holly

–**Holly tiene razón hija-**hablo David, viendo a su hija con dolor en sus ojos **–fue instintivo, te pido perdón, sabes que jamás te he golpeado y nunca pensé hacerlo, pero lo he hecho por algo que no vale la pena, te pido que me perdones, no he querido hacerlo, me he cegado, es que tienes que entender eres mi bebe, mi pequeña, yo quisiera que nunca crecieras, pero no puedo evitarlo-**le miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas **–por favor Tori, perdóname no he querido hacerlo de verdad, estoy muy arrepentido de mi comportamiento-**le miro on esperanza

–**Claro que si papa, claro que te perdono**-la mitad latina se levantó y fue abrazar a su padre, bajo la atenta mirada de su madre y de su novia pelinegra que sonrió por eso

–**eso sí, nos tienes que explicar porque no nos habías dicho que estabas saliendo con alguien y ese alguien era una chica, y no una simple chica si no que es Jade West-**señalo David a la gótica que por primera vez se sintió pequeña

–**yo… queríamos esperar, pero no esperamos que pasara lo de hoy-**comenta la mitad latina

–**miren no es fácil para nosotros esto, no nos opondremos a su relación de eso deben estar seguras, pero si nos gustaría que bueno cuando estemos nosotros aquí, y ustedes en la habitación por favor la puerta abierta**-les pidió **–la verdad jamás imaginamos que te gustaran las chicas hija-**le miro

–**Es que no me gustan las chicas-**se encogió de hombros, sus padres fruncieron el ceño sin entender, Jade sonrió por eso, porque esa fue su reacción cuando se lo pregunto a su chica **–no me vean así, es la verdad no me gustan las chicas, solamente me gusta Jade-**aclaro

–**sí, lo vemos pero te puedo asegurar que nosotros estábamos más seguros que Trina seria quien nos diera una noticia así, porque ella hace cosas que no tienen explicación, pero aun así te queremos-**David le sonrió a su hija **–y a ti West, espero que respetes a mi hija, no quiero nada de lo que vi ahí arriba, y espero que se estén cuidando-**les señalo, al ver como su hija se sentaba junto a la gótica **–porque no quiero ser abuelo pronto, a un soy muy joven-**sonrió al ver las caras de las chicas

–**David-**reprendió

–**Papa-**se tapó la cara para evitar ver su sonrojo, y la gótica que era de piel pálida, parecía un lindo tomatito rojo, rojo

– **¿Qué?-**pregunto al ver cómo le veían pareciese que le había salido otra cabeza **–solo dije la verdad-**se encogió de hombros

–**qué vergüenza**-Holly veía a su esposa negando con la cabeza **–ya… mejor cuéntenos hace cuanto tienen una relación-**les miro

–**hace un mes-**contesto la mitad latina

– **¿un mes? Es bastante-**frunció el ceño Holly

–**Sí, hace un mes-**confirmo la pelinegra que no había hablado **–es que queríamos esperar para decirlo, porque queríamos estar seguras de que lo tomarían de la mejor manera-**continuo **–en ninguna ocasión se nos cruzó por la cabeza que pasaría eso, que nos descubrirían de esa forma-**les miro

–**lo sabemos, y la verdad esperamos que no se vuelva a repetir, fue bastante incomodo-**respondió la señora Vega con una sonrisa picarona, lo que hizo que Tori se sonrojara al igual que la gótica que negaba con la cabeza.

Los cuatro siguieron platicando por una rato en la sala, relacionado a HA, de lo que quería ser la gótica cuando terminara de estudiar ahí, lo que les sorprendió fue que la chica fuera muy buena escribiendo guiones de película de Terror además de que fuera muy buena actriz según Tori, lo que hizo que Jade se sonroja y le sonriera bobamente, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por los padres de la mitad.

Seguían platicando muy cómodamente, cuando la puerta principal se abrió dejando ver a Trina que venía agarrada de la mano de Cat, las dos sonriendo pero la sonrisa de la mayor de las Vega desapareció al ver a sus padres en la sala junto a su hermanita y Jade, así entro con un poco de miedo y se acercó hacia donde estaban sus padres, eso sí pero sin soltar la mano de Cat que aún seguía sonriendo.

–**Holis, papas de Tori y Trina-**saludo el gatito rojo con una enorme sonrisa

–**hola Cat-**saludaron los señores Vega

– **¿Dónde estabas Trina?-**pregunto Holly

–**Eso… estaba con Cat, fuimos a la feria ¿verdad Cat?-**a lo que la peliroja asintió con una enorme sonrisa

–**Ven-**les miro

–**Ya, ¿algo que contarnos Trina?-**pregunto David, al ver las manos entrelazadas de las dos chicas

–**Yo…-**miro a su hermana y a la gótica **–si-**confirmo **–Cat y yo…-**trago grueso **–somos novias…-**soltó de golpe y cerró los ojos esperando la respuesta de sus padres

La gótica estaba sorprendida por la información, jamás se imaginó que el repentino cambio de actitud de su cuñada, se debía a que estaba saliendo con su amiga peliroja, pero ahora entiende porque el pasar mucho tiempo con ella, y que siempre se pierdan las dos juntas en los descansos de HA.

–**Trina… ¿con Cat?-**pregunto a su novia en un susurro

–**Sí, así es, por eso te dije cuando anunciamos nuestro noviazgo en la escuela que sabía cómo cobrármelas-**le recordó

– **¿tú ya lo sabias?-**le miro

–**No, pero sospechaba algo-**se encogió de hombros

Los Vega veían a su hija mayor sin decir ni una palabra, la verdad es que después de encontrar a Tori en esas condiciones con su novia, ya nada les sorprendía así que solo le sonrieron.

–**felicidades-**no sabían que decir **–no tenemos ningún problema con que tengas novia, Tori acaba de decirnos que sale con Jade, y ahora tú con Cat, no tenemos ningún problema-**termino de decir David

–**Pensé que echarían de la casa**-suspiro Trina **–que bien**-se sentó en el sillón junto con Cat que sonrió

–**y díganme ¿hace cuánto salen?-**pregunto toro

–**desde hace un mes y medio-**confirmo Trina

–**Sí, salimos**-sonrió Cat

Los padres de las dos chicas podían ver amor en los ojos de su hijas, y también en los ojos de las otras dos chicas, y más en la pelinegra que ahora estaba sonriéndole como boba enamorada a Tori, pero también veían como Cat, hacía que Trina tuviera una sonrisa exactamente muy parecida a la de Jade.

Después de platicar los seis por un rato, los señores Vega se retiraron a su cuarto, para descansar del viaje y de todas las emociones que habían vivido hace unas horas, una vez que se fueron.

– **¿Así que en su cuarto?-**pegunto Trina con burla

–**Cállate Sin, que no fue nuestro mejor momento-**le miro seria **–lo que sí es importante para mí, porque demonios no nos habías dicho que salías con Cat-**le espeto molesta **–te voy a divertir algo Catrina, si lastimas al gatito rojo, te juro que te clavare mis tijeras-**le amenazo la got

–**te prometo que no lo hare, pero también va para ti, no lastimes a Tori, si no usare mis técnicas de artes marciales y te pateare tu trasero blanco-**le miro seria

–**estoy de acuerdo-**estrecho su mano

–**Claro cu-ña-di-ta-**separo la palabra

–**no me llames así-**chillo molesta

–**Pero es lo que eres cuñadita**-repitió

–**Te odio-**le fulmino con la mira

–**Basta las dos, no pueden llevarse**-exigió Tori

–**ella empieza-**señalo la gótica

–**No es verdad-**se quejó

–**Ya Tri-**hablo Cat y la tomo se su cuello jalándola para darle un beso en los labios callándola de la mejor manera

– **¡Wow!-**fue lo que salió de los labios de las otras dos

–**Ellas no nos ganara-**fue lo último que salió de los labios de la gótica antes de unirlos con los de la mitad latina, que gustosa los recibió.

**/J&T&L&V/**

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban en HA, ahora ya sabían que no solo había una pareja de chicas ahí, si no que también que Cat y Trina salían, todos los aceptaron de la mejor forma, solo Robbie no estaba muy contento, pero nadie le hizo caso.

Todos estaban en el café asfalto con su comida, Cat le daba de comer en la boca Trina, lo que hacía hacer una mueca de disgusto a Robbie, que no paso desapercibido por nadie, pero decidieron no tomarle importancia.

– **¿Así que ya conociste a tus suegros?-**pregunto Beck

–**Sí, ayer-**contesto **–y no fue para para nada bonito que te descubrieran con su hija foll… ¡Auch!**-se quejó al recibir una patada por parte su novia **–** **¿porque me pateaste**?-pregunto sobándose la pantorrilla

–**Y todavía lo preguntas-**le miro seria

– **¿En serio?-**soltó la carcajada el pelinegro **–las descubrieron en su cuarto-**no podía dejar de reir

–**Sí, y no fue nada bueno-**negó con la cabeza

–**Solo a ustedes les pasa-**se encogió de hombros André, que bebía de su jugo

–**Sí, solo a nosotras-**torció la boca

–**No se preocupen, que cuentan conmigo para lo que sea-**les sonrió Beck **–yo siempre estaré para ustedes**-les miro

–**Yo igual-**concordó André **–seré su apoyo cuando lo necesiten**-termino de decir

– **¿Y nosotras?-**pregunto el gatito rojo, que tenía chocolate en la cara al igual que Trina

–**Ustedes también rojita**-les sonrió

– **¡Yey!-**chillo emocionada y beso a la otra mitad latina mayor

–**cof… cof…-**tosió André **–no coman pan delante de los pobres-**sonrió al lograr separarlas **–pero…-**se quedó callado al ver como sus otras dos amigas se besaban **–no sé de qué hablo, estas dos no se separan ni con agua caliente-**señalo a Tori y Jade, que casi estaban explorándose las amígdalas

–**déjalas hermano, es sexy-**hablo Rex

–**Estúpido títere-**hablo Jade al separarse del beso tomando a Rex y lanzándolo lejos

– **¡No!-**grito Robbie yendo por su muñeco

– **¿En dónde nos quedamos?-**pregunto la got antes de volver a unir sus labios con los de la mitad latina

–**Necesito una novia-**dijo Beck

–**estoy de acuerdo contigo chico-**coincidió André

*******Fin FlashBack*******

**N2:**

Cuarto capítulo de _**Mi Enemiga ¿el amor de mi vida?,**_ espero les guste la verdad.

¿Y qué? ¿Les gusta? ¿Quisiera que pusiera algo más? ¿

Espero sus comentarios.

¡Nos vemos!

Próximo capítulo… _**Los Balbuceos de Robbie…**_

Shion&Severely: 3


	6. Chapter 5 Los Balbuceos de Robbie

**3N1: **

**Ni Victorius, ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a son personajes de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon.**

**Chapter 5: Los Balbuceos de Robbie…**

Tres días habían pasado desde la visita de Beck a las chicas, no había podido volverse a ver ya que el chico estaba viendo todo lo relacionado con su viaje a Londres, la pequeña Catherine se estaba portando bastante bien, y a Jade le gustaba porque así podía ver a lo que se a tenia cuando su pequeña naciera.

Tori también estaba feliz por tener a la pequeña ahí, porque le quería mucho a demás le recordaba mucho a Cat a Trina juntas, en eso estaba cuando Jade venia corriendo con la pequeña en su espalda, mientras jugaban al caballito.

–**Jade no la chicolees mucho que se puede marear-**sonreía

–**vamos Tor, no seas amargator-**se rio por su última palabra

–**Jade…-**le miro seria

–**Estas pasada-**negó con la cabeza y bajo a la pequeña que corrió con la mitad latina

–**Tía To, ¿ma dice que hay un bebe ahí?-**señalaba la barriguita de la chica

–**así Cathie, aquí hay un bebe creciendo-**le confirmo

–**un bebe-**pensaba **– ¿Podré jugar con él?-**pregunte

–**Así es peque-**le sonrío Jade **–pero cuando nazca será muy pequeña, pero cuando este como tu si podrás jugar con ella-**le sonrió tiernamente

–**Ah… me voy a jugar-**salió de ahí

–**esa niña es igual a Trina pero con un toque de Cat**-sonrío

–**sí, es igualita a Cat, espero que cuando crezca no tenga ningún baboso detrás de ella, y menos que alguien como Robbie-**menciono la chica pelinegra

–**Jade…-**le miro **–no puedes estar siempre recordando eso-**la pelinegra le miro

–**cómo quieres que no lo haga, si el muy estúpido estuvo fastidiando a Cat por un tiempo, se portó como un macho e imbécil-**estaba molesta

–**amor, eso ya paso, eso fue hace más de 10 años, y las cosas con él se solucionaron-**recordó

–**quieres que te recuerde que el muy idiota tuvo la culpa que tu terminaras con la frente rota, por su estúpido chistecito de creerse con la mato que rento para impresionar a Cat-**le miro seria

–**vamos lo sé, pero fue un accidente después de eso el trato de aceptar que nunca había tenido una oportunidad con el gatito-**sonrío

–**sí, sé que ahora el chico es feliz con su esposa y tiene al pequeño Ted, que es un amor, pero aun así no olvido que en ese tiempo de comporto como un patán-**seguía con lo mismo

–**lo se Jade, lo sé yo vi como el chico que en un tiempo fue tierno se convertía en una bestia dispuesta a todo con tal de que Cat estuviera con el-**le miraba, mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de la pelinegra

–**sí, esos dios fueron los más tensos en HA, y todo porque el chico no se daba por vencido-**suspiro con resignación, mientras le acariciaba el brazo

–**fueron desastrosos, Trina estaba más loca si es imposible, y todo porque todo lo que hacía para Cat Robbie lo echaba a perder-**negaba con la cabeza

–**si, como olvidarlo-**

_*******FlashBack*******_

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que todo HA se había enterado de las dos nuevas parejas formadas, no se ocultaban, si querían besarse lo hacían, si querían tomarse de las manos lo hacían, que si querían saltarse algunas clases para darse mimitos lo hacían, bueno esto último eran Tori y Jade, porque Cat y Trina ellas eran un poco más sensatas en esas cosas.

Hoy todos estaban incomodos mientras desayunaban, ya que los comentarios indirectos más bien directos de Robbie hacia Trina y Cat, no los dejaba comer en paz.

– **¿y qué? ¿Aceptas?-**preguntaba con una sonrisa

–**Tu no acabas de hacer eso frente a mi ¿verdad?-**pregunto Trina mirándolo sería

–**sí, si lo hice, porque la verdad es que no creo que Cat sea así, y solo estoy esperando que se dé cuanta-**sonrío con suficiencia

Trina estaba que se la llevaba el demonio, estaba más que furiosa, desde que Cat y ella revelaron su relación el chico de los lentes no había parado de tratar de conquistar a su chica, le mandaba flores, quería hacer trabajos con ellas, conocía a su pequeño gatito y sabía que esta no se estaba enterado de nada de lo que hacía el chico, su peliroja era un poco confiada en eso, pero ella bien que sabía que el chico estaba haciendo eso porque le gustaba Cat, y lo que más le molestara es que al parecer no le había importado que fuera su novia porque no se daba por vencido.

Hacia dos dios ella y Cat decidieron salir a caminar al parque, se estaban divirtiendo, Tri le había comprado al gatito su helado y esta le evitaba de vez en vez, pero de la nada el chico de pelo rizado hizo su aparición argumentando que no sabía que estarían ahí, que él y Rex salieron a caminar.

Robbie sabía exactamente que las chicas estarían ahí, porque se la había pasado espiando a las chicas, es por eso que sabía que saldrían al parque, como Cat si le había creído le había dicho que se quedara con ellas, lo cual no le hizo gracia a la mitad latina mayor, pero aun así lo acepto ya que no quería tener problemas con su peliroja.

Esa tarde fue la peor, ya que el chico empezó halagar a su chica, sin importarle que estuviera ella, desde entonces el chico no había parado de tratar de conquistarla con detalles, y la chica mayor ya se estaba hartando, pero esto último que había hecho era la gota que derramos el vaso.

El chico de lentes iba vestido de negro como esos que andaban en motocicleta hasta con la chaqueta de cuero y todo, Trina quería reir pero la sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro desapareció al instante que el chico dijo _"Cat aceptas salir conmigo en una cita, te demostrare que no eres un fenómeno y que Trina nada más te confunde"_ todos en la mesa se miraron confundidos y sorprendidos por lo que había dicho Robbie.

Tanto la pelinegra como la mitad latina mayor, intentaron levantarse y pegarle un puñetazo por lo que había dicho, pero las manos de sus chicas respectivamente se lo impidieron.

– **¿Entonces que Cat?-**volvió a preguntar

–**Te voy a golpear-**se intentaba parar pero la mano del gatito no le dejaba

–**Calma Trina-**le hablo

–**pero…-**intento hablar

–**Pero nada, déjame a mi aclarar esto-**le sonrío

–**está bien-**resignada

–**mira Robbie-**hablo y miro al chico que esperaba una respuesta **–espero que esto te deje claro que no quiero nada contigo, que solo te veo como un amigo y nada más, Trina es mi novia, y ,la persona a la que amo-**le dijo

– **¿Qué?-**estaba sorprendido, no pensaba que la chica le daría esa respuesta **–no puedes hablar en serio, yo soy mejor que ella, además no eres una fenómeno-**estaba ya desesperado

–**Pues lamento informarte que lo soy-**le miro **–yo te veo como mi amigo, pero si no lo quieres ser no te voy a rogar-**le miraba

–**Pues no, no quiero ser tu amigo, quiero ser algo más que eso, pero que te queda claro que esta no se quedara así-**fue lo que dijo antes de levantarse e irse en busca de la motocicleta rentada

Lo que nadie se espero es que Tori se levantara y se fuera tras el chico, la pelinegra trato de detenerla.

–**Tor ¿Dónde vas?-**le grito al ver como la chica se iba a seguir al chico

La pelinegra al ver que la castaña no le hizo caso, también se levantó y se fue a seguirla, Trina y los demás tambien lo hicieron, Tori estaba casi detrás del chico, que se había subido ya ala motocicleta y la encendía.

–**Robbie-**lo llamo

– **¿Qué quieres?-**soltó bruscamente el chico **–solo quiero saber ¿porque estas actuando de esta manera?-**le miro

– **¿qué porque?**-le miro serio **–porque tu estúpida hermana me quito a Cat-**declaro

–**eso no es verdad tú y Cat jamás tuvieron nada, ella siempre te ha visto como un amigo o hermano pero nada más**-le explicaba

–**Pero yo no, ¡Maldita sea yo no!-**arranco la moto pero sin querer con el manubrio de la moto golpeo a la mitad latina haciendo que esta callera golpeándose en la frente con duro piso.

La pelinegra que había seguido a Tori, solo vio cómo su chica caía al suelo y quedaba inconsciente, por lo que solo atino a correr hacia ella, pero tanto Beck y André evitaron que Robbie se fuera, ya que el chico al ver lo que ocasiono se detuvo, pero la ver correr a la gótica hacia la mitad latina intento irse de ahí.

– **¿Dónde crees que vas chico?-**pregunto serio Harris

–**Yo...-**estaba

–**Tu nada-**negó con la cabeza Beck

– **¿Qué te pasa idiota?-**Trina se acercó al chico bastante enfurecida porque lo que había ocasionada

–**dejen de estar peleando y llame a un ambulancia-**la voz de la pelinegra era de preocupación ya que la mitad latina estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

Cat fue la que reacciono y marco el número de la ambulancia, Helen ya había sido avisada al igual que Sikowitz que ya estaban ahí, mientras Jade estaba que se quería arrancarse sus cabellos porque no sabía qué hacer.

La ambulancia no tardo nada en llegar por la que una vez que ya la que tenían en la camilla, Jade había exigido ir con ella en la ambulancia, Helen no estaba muy de acuerdo pero al ver la cara de la chica acepto, según los paramédicos los signos vitales de la chica eran normales, pero no había reaccionado por lo cual le fue colocado una mascarilla de oxígeno.

Le habían puesto gasitas en la parte de la frente para retener le sangrado de la herida que tenía en la frente, mientras la pelinegra le sostenía la mano preocupada porque no reaccionaba.

No tardaron en llegar al hospital regional de Los Angeles, la chica fue llevada al área de urgencia donde le prohibiera la entrada a la pelinegra, que se quedó refunfuñando contra todos, pero era su manera de sacar su frustración por lo que había pasado.

La pelinegra se recargo en la pared de la sala de espera y se resbalo hacia el suelo, recogió las piernas abrazándolas y poniendo sus cabezas entre ellas, mientras algunas lágrimas traviesas salían de sus hermosos ojos azul verdosos.

Pasos apresurados se dejaron escuchar por lo que la chica alzo la vista y se encontró con todos sus amigos de HA, se levantó rápidamente de donde estaba al ver que se acercaban.

– **¿Como esta?-**Trina fue la que hablo primero

–**No lo sé, nadie ha salido a darme informes-**la pelinegra contestaba

–**no se preocupen ella estará bien-**trataba de alentar la pequeña peliroja

–**pero Robbie la pagara caro**-la voz de Jade era de amargura y odio hacia el chico de lentes

–**no te preocupes el recibirá su castigo, aun al parecer fue un accidente**-informaba Beck **–eso según algunas personas que estaban ahí-**se encogió de hombros al ver como la got la miraba

–**Eso no me importa-**la got estaba furiosa

–**Calma Jade**-le consolaba el gatito

–**Gracias-**la verdad es que agradecía tener a sus amigos ahí apoyándola porque no sabía que hacer su Tor no había abierto los ojos y eso la preocupaba

Media hora después todos estaban en la sala de espera los padres de Tori y Trina habían sido avisados por esta última habían dicho que tomarían el primer vuelo que encontraran para regresar a Los Angeles lo antes posible, Beck, Cat, y Trina estaban sentadas en las bancas de ahí, mientras tanto Jade y André caminaban de un lado a otro, en eso se acercó a ellos el doctor que había visto a la chica mitad latina.

– **¿Familiares de la señorita Victoria Vega?-**pregunto, mientras levantaba su vista del expediente de la chica

–**Soy su hermana-**hablo Trina al acercarse seguida de la pelinegra

–**bueno la chica entro inconsciente, pero hace unos momentos despertó, se le realizo los estudios pertinentes, dando por determinado que la chica sufrió un golpe que no tuvo consecuencia graves, tan solo fue un golpe que la hizo perder la conciencia, la tomografía que se le hizo salió limpia asi que no existe ninguna fractura, solo me gustaría que pasara la noche aquí, ya que es un golpe en la cabeza-**informo

–**Me parece bien-**respondió Jade **– ¿podemos pasar al verla?-**pregunto

–**Claro, pero solo una persona a la vez, solo una se podrá quedar-**sonrió

–**Yo me quedare-**hablo la pelinegra

–**Me parece bien-**hablo Cat

–**Entonces porque no pasan todos, y yo de último porque me quedare-**propuso

–**Me parece bien-**sonrió Trina

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso, y uno a uno fueron pasando, primero Beck, después André, Cat, Trina y por ultimo Jade que sería la que se quedara para acompañar a la chica, que fue puesta en una habitación, al salir todos se despidieron de la pelinegra, Trina él dijo que la mantuviera informada de lo que sea que pasara, y que sus padres llegarían para informales el estado de Tori, lo acordaron para todos después irse de ahí.

La pelinegra se despidió y camino despacio al cuarto de su chica, la cual escuchar que la puerta era abierta alzo la vista y sonrió al ver a la pelinegra que entraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

–**Jade-**le hablo, al chica se acercó y se sentó en la silla que estaba cerca de la cama

–**Tor, creí que te había pasado-**le miro a los ojos **–si te pasara algo no sabría qué hacer, y no podría vivir sentí-**le miraba con lágrimas en los ojos

–**No pienses eso, mira estoy bien y para mañana ya estaré saliendo de aquí-**sonrió

–**Sí, solo que al ver que no reaccionabas me asuste-**le acaricio su mejilla

–**sabes te amo-**dijo la castaña

–**Yo también te amo mi amor, te amo tanto que tengo miedo de perderte, pero esto no se quedara así Tor, Robbie pagara por lo que hizo-**estaba molesta al decir eso

–**fue un accidente Jade, el arranco porque estaba molesto por lo que había pasado y yo no me quite de ahí, ya sabes lo torpe que soy y bueno termino de golpearme pero de nada paso, no lo hizo de adrede-**contaba

–**no me importa, pero en estos últimos días se ha estado portado como un imbécil con nosotras, y más con tu hermana y Cat, es que nou puedo creer que no acepte que Cat este con Trina, sé que tu hermana es la que nadie quisiera como cuñada pero sé que es importante para ti y por eso no voy a dejar que Robbie y su estúpido muñeco arruinen lo que tiene con Cat-**espero molesta

–**Calma amor, entiendo lo que estás diciendo, pero es mejor dejarlo así y esperar que las cosas se calmen-**sonrió

– **¿Por qué eres así?-**sonrió tiernamente

– **¿Así como?-**le miro

–**así, no te importa cómo se haya portado siempre piensas que son buenos, eso mismo pensaste de mí, nunca de diste por vencida conmigo, y lograste que me enamorada de ti, es único mi vida, única**-se acercó y le dio un beso

–**no lo sé-**contesto al separarse

–**es algo que no puedo evitar, pero eso no quiera decir que no me doliera algunas cosas que tú me hacías-**confeso

–**lo sé, y no sabes como me arrepiento no a verme dado cuanta antes de lo que realmente sentía por ti, porque te puedo a segura que si lo hubiera hecho tu y yo estaríamos juntas desde hace mucho tiempo-**le aseguro

–**Es posible, pero tal vez no era el momento, y cuando nos decidimos estar juntas es que iba hacer para siempre-**le miro

–**En eso tienes razón**-coincidió **– ¿te duele?-**pregunto, cuando acaricio la pequeña herida que tenía la chica en la ceja izquierda

–**no, bueno… realmente un poco, pero es normal-**se encogió de hombros **–solo espero que no quede cicatriz-**hizo un puchero

–**No lo creo, solo fueron unas 4 puntadas-**quito importancia

–**Claro-**le miro **–4 puntadas nada más-**ironizo

–**Estás muy graciosa Tor**-le sonrió con sorna

–**Idiota-**murmuro

–**sí, idiota, pero a esta idiota es a la que amas, y la que te ama con todo su alma y ser-**le miro con una sonrisa

–**Yo también te amo-**la pelinegra se acercó a la cara de la chica

Las dos se dejaron llevar y unieron sus labios en un tierno y hermoso beso, que las estaba dejando son aire.

_********Fin FlashBack*******_

**N2:**

Quinto capítulo de _**Mi Enemiga ¿el amor de mi vida?,**_ espero les guste la verdad.

¿Y qué? ¿Les gusta? ¿Quisiera que pusiera algo más?

Espero sus comentarios.

¡Nos vemos!

Próximo capítulo… _**Los West**_

Shion&Severely: 3


End file.
